Secrets, Past memories and Hopefully a Future
by ThrowDustAndRun
Summary: Emmett and Bella are siblings.Bella's just moved back to Forks after years of staying with her mom but she's different, full of confidence and a secret that not even her brother know. Cannon pairings, All human. Rated T!
1. You little Bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from twilight.**

**Ok so Emmett and Bella are siblings, there all human with canon pairings(but Edward and Bella aren't together yet) Bella's just moved back to Forks after 4 years of staying with her mom but she's different, full of confidence and a secret that not even her brother knows.**

**Enter chapter 1 of ****Secrets, Past memories and Hopefully a Future**

Emmett's POV

My heart skipped a beat when I noticed the orange reddish truck parked into a spot in the school parking lot. It had been 4 years since Bella had been officially back staying with us. God I missed my little sister. This would hopefully put a smile on Dad's face seriously you think getting promoted to chief of police would have made him happier but honestly he's never been the same since mum left, but hey we were coping fine!

I don't think the guys saw my face when I looked out the window but as soon as I reversed into the parking slot right next to the truck they all turned there heads wondering why we were parked so near to the school entrance.

I jumped down from the jeep anxiously waiting for them to get out. They asked me why I was beaming like a maniac but I never led them on to why I was so excited. It would have to be a surprise. I don't know if Jasper and Edward would even remember her but I sure have never told Jacob, Paul or any other one of my friends about Bella. I know that sounds mean and all but I don't want hormonal crazed boys hitting on my sister!

When I got to the side of the truck I slammed my hand against it screaming "Honey, I'm home".

I'm pretty sure I got some weird looks but I hadn't caught them because all of a sudden there was a thud and a huge amount of pressure pushing me backward, staggering a little into my friends. I lifted Bella off the ground before I could remember that she hated when I did that, so I automatically got thumped on the back of the head. "Owww" I cried.

"Well you know I hate it when you do that" she gave me another hug but before we let go Jasper shouted "Dude, your dating my sister"

I put Bella back down and turned around to face him "What you don't recognize my little sister when you see her?" I asked. I could see the shocked look on there faces multiply between my friend's . Both Jasper and Edward had always been like family to us: befriended us when we first moved to Forks, helped me deal with the bullies that used to pick on Bella and were there for us when our mum and dad split.

"Bella?" Jasper questioned.

Bella's POV

Once I was done getting hugged to death by Emmett he turned round to a unaware Jasper and asked him if he remembered me. It was kind of odd seeing the shocked expression that made it's way up to his face. I mean I hadn't changed that much: sure my skinny figure was now reformed into a curvy one and I had more confidence now but I still was the clumsy, barley any fashion sense geek that I was 4 years ago. Jasper finally spoke up "Bella?"

I slowly raised my hand kind of embarrassed with everyone gawking at me and waved "Hi".

He opened his arms up and pulled me into a hug whispering into my ear "Glad your home"

It was Edwards turn to speak "Well am I not getting a hug too? I'm hurt" he put his hand to his heart pretending to be in deadly pain. I just rolled my eyes and walked over and gave him a hug. He looked even more gorgeous than he did when he was 13.

"Didn't know you had a sis, Em?" I didn't even notice the two other boys that were standing next to Jasper. I suddenly felt like all eyes were on me so I gave them both a weak smile. "Yeah Em, why didn't you tell us"

"Maybe because I didn't want you hitting on her" My cheeks turned from a soft blush to whole new level of tomato red. Jasper obviously noticed because he pulled me into another small hug which he used to do when I was 7 whenever Emmett and Edward teased me about having a tiny crush on Mike Newton. I gave him a small smile and was about to pull away when my hand got yanked by a small black haired pixie.

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend you bitch" I couldn't speak. I was completely taking by surprise of the strength of this randomer. Before I could even reply I could hear laughter coming behind me. Jasper peeled the girls hands off my wrist "Relax Alice this is Bella. You know Emmett's sister". All of a sudden Alice screamed then began jumping up and down like a lunatic, I took this as a sign that she remembered her former best friend.

"Hey Alice its good to see you" instead of giving me hug like everyone else she grabbed my wrists yet again and began shaking them trying to get me to join her.

In pure Alice style she began rambling on "OMG I haven't seen you in years. You look so different in a good way I mean. For goodness sake your fashion sense hasn't changed much seriously a hoodie"

"Um thanks I think"

I saw one of the boys who's name I didn't know whisper something to Emmett who just rolled his eyes and called me over.

"Paul. Jacob" He said pointing to the shorter one first then to the other. They both looked similar: dark hair and eyes plus they obviously worked out as both had a toned and thick muscular body nothing compared to Emmett's though.

"Hi, Are you two brothers?" I asked out of the blue.

The first one Paul chuckled but before he could even reply Emmett slapped his arm stopping whatever he was about to say "No, they aren't".

My curiosity got the better of me and I asked what he was about to say but Emmett interrupted again "Something that my little sister is not allowed to hear" he said giving the evils to Paul.

"Have you got your timetable?" Jacob asked me.

"Yea" Emmett grabbed it out of my hands and began to look over it.

"You've got gym with Paul , Jacob, and I , Biology with Edward , English with Alice and Chemistry with Paul" I turned just to see Paul wink at me.

I blushed but carried on "What about trig?"

"Nope no-one"

Jasper came back over with Alice pinned to his side, Edward on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. "Em, Rose said to tell you she'll see you in homeroom".

Who was Rose?

I turned round to Alice forgetting all about the mystery Rose, "Where did Edward go?" I asked just then the bell rang.

As we walked up the stairs Emmett pulled me aside "A little piece of advice, I know Edwards one of my best friends but he's different in school"

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Lets just say he's got a bit of a split personality"

"Erm, ok"

"Well see you in gym" he chuckled when I groaned.

"Bella you coming? Your in my homeroom" Alice yelled.

**I will upload the next chapter soon and I would be happy to read any type of review :D **

**a/n I've also began writing a story with my friend about a game of paintball Cullen's .V. The Wolves. Its on my favourites so please check it out.**


	2. Bring It On

**Chapter 2 - Bring it On**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight its owned by the lucky Stephenie Meyer.**

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future**

_As we walked up the stairs Emmett pulled me aside "A little piece of advice, I know Edwards one of my best friends but he's different in school" _

"_How do you mean?" I asked._

"_Lets just say he has a bit of a split personality" _

"_Erm, ok" _

"_Well have a good day, see you in gym" he chuckled when I groaned at the word gym._

"_Bella you coming? Your in my homeroom" Alice yelled. _

Bella's POV

Homeroom was kind of freaking me out, why did everyone feel the need to stare?

When we had arrived Alice pulled me into a seat at the back of the classroom still going on about how much shopping she didn't get to do at the weekend. I wasn't really paying attention I just nodded and said yes at the right moments shopping was never really my thing. I hated my first period Gym why in the world did we have to take that torturous subject and it didn't help that I had absolutely no balance. Soon I was parting ways with Alice and heading into the changing room where I was forced to listen to girls rambling on trying to guess why I had moved from sunny Arizona to dull rainy Forks. Seriously some of the rumours where just ridiculous: I had been on suicide watch, I had been put in jail, I think I had even be a drug addict.

"Hey Bell's you ready?" Emmett called out even though I was about 5 meters away from him.

"For what?" I asked.

"Baseball" I groaned Emmett and the others laughed at my misfortune. The last time I played baseball was when I was 10 it ended it complete humiliation.

"_Swan your up, stop hiding behind the bleachers" reluctantly I got up and made my way to the stand. I hated baseball and it didn't help that I had two left feet seriously did they want me to hurt someone. Jessica was pitching this was going to be brutal she hates me because I'm Emmett's sister and all his "hot" friends are around my house all the time. I remember once she even tried to befriend me so she could be around them but I soon sussed her out after she wouldn't go anywhere with me but my house, talk about pathetic. Her hand unleashed the deadly ball just as it was within batting range just then Mike walked into the park. My heart began beating I was staring at him just as Tanya pushed me onto my ass so she could take a swing at the ball. Everyone rolled over in laughter just as Tanya screamed " Why does this loser even play?". I ran out of the park tears running down my face it got even worse when I looked back and saw Mike trying to support himself on the fence laughing at whatever Tanya and Jessica had just said about me. _

I had never told Emmett the whole story because I know he would kick his ass even though he properly deserved it all he knew was that I fell down a lot. "Ok class team captains, Paul and Jacob" Miss Porter shouted.

"Hell yeah, your screwed Jake" Paul leaped up and went to stand next to the teacher.

"Well then Mr Meraz since your so cocky today Mr Black will take first pick" Jacob grinned and picked Emmett, they greeted each other with a manly hug. Paul however still looked pretty confident "Bella" he said surprising me I mean Emmett had obviously told them about my balance problems or he wouldn't have laughed earlier. I walked up giving him a high five before whispering "Are you sure you want to do this I've got no balance at all"

He smiled "You don't need balance to pitch" he chuckled when I asked him if he positive about that. Paul, Jacob and with the help of Emmett began picking what players they wanted we ended up with evenly split groups. A bunch of girls wanted to pitch the ball something about not wanting to get sweaty but Paul was insistent that I would be the pitcher, I was kind of glad he was here because I hate confrontation with girls. Seriously people say boys play dirty but if your ever gotten into a fight with a girl you'll know what I mean its all hair pulling or pathetic insults that make others go "oohh" and hang around to watch.

The game was surprisingly fun I hadn't even fallen down the boys were really good. We had lost but not by that much Emmett and Jacob were still celebrating: they had started off running around the pitch then went up to Paul and Emmett started chanting:

"I'm sexy,

I'm cute,

I'm popular to boot ,

I'm bitchen , great hair

The girls all love to stare

I'm wanted, I'm hot

I'm everything your not

I'm pretty

I'm cool

I dominate the school

Who am I? Just guess!

Girls wanna touch my chest!

I'm rockin'

I smile & many think I'm vile!

I'm flyin'

I jump

You can look but don't you hump!

I major

I roar

I swear I'm not a whore!

We play and we lead We act like we're on speed!

Hate us 'cause we're beautiful well we don't like you either!

We're ball players!"

**(A/N yes I know this is from Bring it on even though I changed a couple of words. But hey Emmett properly would know something like this. Disclaimer: I don't own this chant) **

It's really embarrassing that Emmett knows the words to this but its even worse when he's starts dancing to it. Everyone is kneeling over with laughter even Paul who Emmett's trying to insult can't hold it in anymore.

Emmett was still singing when the bell rang, "Emmett what are you doing" said the teacher who had just came out of her office when she heard every one cheering.

"Nothing just pointing my little sis to her next class" I noticed I got a few glares from the girls when he said this. Just as I was about to leave a baby faced blonde boy came up to me "Hey I'm Mike. What's your name sexy?" he asked.

"Taken" I replied walking away from him. Biology next cant wait.

**Ok so that wraps up chapter 2. Bella's next subject is Biology so you know what that means, the one and only Edward Cullen ! Plus some more bad pick up lines from Mike.**

**Anyway please review, Thanks :D**


	3. F and U

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, unfortunately. **

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future**

_Just as I was about to leave a baby faced blonde boy came up to me "Hey I'm Mike. What's your name sexy?" he asked._

"_Taken" I replied walking away from him. Biology next cant wait._

Edwards POV

I couldn't believe the change in Bella Swan I hadn't seen her since the night of her mothers wedding and that was almost 2 years ago. She used to be so geeky I remember one of the first times I ever saw her. I was only 7 and just had become friends with Emmett.

"_Hey Eddie you and Jasper want to come round to my house tonight. We can watch movies?" Emmett yelled getting into his dads police cruiser. _

"_Yeah sure sounds fun" I gave him the thumbs up. _

_After my dinner I walked over to the Swan house it was only down the street so I didn't need any parent supervision When I got in Jasper was already there looking through the collection of DVD's picking out Harry Potter and the chamber of Secrets._

"_Can we watch this please" he kept repeating please until Em and I finally agreed with a smug smile he headed to turn it on._

_We had just gotten to the bit where Ron saves Harry from living at the Dursley's when I heard the screaming coming from upstairs "Emmett, what did you do to my Barbie?" _

_Running down stairs was the school's newest dork in her long red pleated skirt and white shirt her hair pulled into the same ponytail that she wore at school. I thought she just wore that to look smart I didn't think it she would actually dress like that out of school. _

"_Her arm needed cut off she was bleeding it couldn't be saved" Emmett said_

"_It wasn't bleeding you idiot it was red ink that I spilled on her" she stormed off slamming the door as she went._

_Jasper and I burst out laughing at an embarrassed Emmett ._

But now she was Hot!

But still I had to wait till biology so I could get the verdict on her from Tyler and Mike. The bell finally rang and I sprinted out of Spanish before Jessica could corner me and try asking me on date at the weekend.

When I walked into biology I took my seat behind Tyler slapping his back on my way. He turned round "Hey man you saw the new chick?"

"Bella yeah." I smirked.

"Is that her name- oh hey Mike you had gym with her what's the verdict?" Mike had just walked in stopping next to us before he made his way to his seat.

"Dude she hot" he grinned.

"So she's new bait" Tyler winked.

" You do know who her brother is don't you? And he'll kick your ass if he hears you talking like that" I replied.

"Who's her brother?" Tyler asked.

In harmony Mike and I said "Emmett"

I chuckled when I saw him grimace he was scared shitless of Emmett every since he had came onto Rose.

Mike just clicked onto the news "Wait that's not fair that means you already know her" He pointed to me. I smirked once again and winked at both of them just as Bella walked into the class. Without even a goodbye Mike walked to his seat at the back and Tyler turned round muttering something like "Lucky bastard".

Bella's POV

Oh god that jerk Mike was in my class again and there was only 2 empty seats left: next to him or Edward.

"Hi Mr Banner I'm new here and I've got this slip you need to sign"

"Oh yes welcome Isabella. Just take a seat where there's one empty"

"It's Bella" I said.

I hesitated trying to decide which seat to take, I walked up and sat in the seat next to Edward he turned round smiling at me, one corner of his lips turned up it surprisingly took my breath away.

"Hey Bell's"

"Hey" I stuttered still dazed by his smile.

"How was gym?" he asked.

"It wasn't that bad actually we played baseball. I was in Paul's team so I got to throw the ball and not actually play"

He chuckled "Who won?"

"Jake and Emmett. Did you know Em knows all of the words to a Bring it On cheer?"

"Oh god yes. He sat and made us watch that movie about 10 times so he sang it ?"

I laughed "More like screamed it".

The teacher called the class together we were learning about cells this was going to be so boring I'd already learnt this. I couldn't help think about what Emmett had said about Edward being different in school, he didn't come across as being any different. What was that comment all about?

The class dragged on until the teacher finally said "Ok that's all you need to know on cells. So you guys can pack up and chat amongst yourselves for 5 minutes"

All of sudden Mike and the guy that sat in front of me turned round.

"Hey you Bella right. I'm Tyler"

"Hi" I looked over to Edward who was chatting away with some blonde haired girl, his arm was around her shoulders and was whispering into her ear while she giggled. I felt a sharp pain going through my body as I turned back to Tyler and Mike.

Mike was grinning like a fool properly trying to come up with another line Tyler however noticed me starring and smiled "That's Tanya. Edwards girlfriend".

"Hey Ty come here a second I need to ask you something?" Tyler gave me a small smile then took off to the other side of the room.

"You know something Bella" Mike asked.

"What?" I asked suddenly feeling a little scared.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together" he winked at me actually winked. I was going to be sick. Come on Bella say something, anything just say something I thought.

"Really because I'd put F and U together" When the bell rang I sprinted out of the classroom before he could say anything else but just as I got to the door my foot caught onto the desk and sent me flying. I waited for the sharp pain of the floor spring against my head but it never came instead I was starring into the most amazingly bright green eyes. Edward's.

He chuckled "Watch yourself there, if you break something it will be a lot harder to flee a room"

**So what did you think of it? Not much happened here sorry but bare with me there wont be a chapter posted for each subject Bella has. so please Review :D Next chapter will be up soon. **


	4. Emmett McCarty Swan !

**Chapter 4 - Emmett McCarty Swan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight *runs away crying***

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future**

_I waited for the sharp pain of the floor spring against my head but it never came instead I was starring into the most amazingly bright green eyes. Edward's._

_He chuckled "Watch yourself there, if you break something it will be a lot harder to flee a room" _

Rosalie's POV

" Esme, where is everyone?" I asked coming into the kitchen she was making pancakes Yum!

"Oh Rosalie everyone's gone I thought you had left with them"

"What its only- shit its 9:00. Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Esme placed coconut pancakes down in front of me I quickly scoffed them down and ran up stairs to get ready stopping on the way to pick up my phone from Carlisle office so I could text Jasper.

…..

**To Jasper**

Can you please tell Emmett I will see him in homeroom I'm running late because SOMEONE never woke me up.

**From Jasper**

Ok btw Emmett has a surprise someone for you to meet.

…..

Quickly pulling on a pair of dark blue skinny's and a silk red blouse I was finally presentable to go to school running out the door I gave Esme a shout goodbye before driving off. When I finally got to homeroom there was only 5 minutes left everyone was gathered round whispering about some new girl. I walked over to Emmett and kissed his cheek before taking the seat next to him.

"Jasper said you wanted me to meet someone" I whispered in his ear he grinned and turned to look in my eyes.

"I definitely do but you need to wait till lunch" I giggled.

The bell rang as Emmett pounced off his seat he kissed me passionately before leaving the room bouncing "Bye baby, Can't wait till lunch"

I couldn't concentrate on what was going on in Trig all I could think about was the surprise someone Emmett wanted me to meet. The good thing was I never missed anything because the rest of the school where still talking about the new girl from Arizona. I hated new people they always ended up hating me from the beginning because of my looks but it got worse when the befriended Tanya. I couldn't believe Edward was dating her she was absolutely horrible and dressed like a ho : super short pink dress and a pair of white heels (not exactly school practical). I think the teachers are just as scared of her as the rest of the student body, all except my lovely group of friends.

The periods reaching up to lunch dragged in I was so happy to see my big cuddly bear again that I nearly ran over the new girl. "Oh sorry"

Bella's POV

Crap my books. My copy of Wuthering Heights flew across the room before I could shout at the culprit I heard a squeak "Oh sorry" she said handing me the book.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

Completely taken by surprise at how I knew her name her eyes widened "How do you know my name?" she looked scared no terrified, Why though?

"Your Emmett's girlfriend aren't you?"

Relief spread across her face then she smiled "Yeah"

"He doesn't speak much of me does he. Even his friends didn't know who I was" I laughed.

She looked confused "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Bella. Emmett's sister"

"Wait. WHAT?" she had quite a temper I thought "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

I laughed "I don't know why don't you ask him" pointing behind me at a petrified looking Emmett.

"EMMETT MCCARTY SWAN! Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Rosalie turned all evil glares on Emmett.

He actually looked like he was going to pee himself "It was meant to be a surprise"

"WE HAVE BEEN DATING FOR 2 YEARS AND NOW IT'S A SURPRISE" people turned round to stare, Emmett was now blushing.

"Ok fine I'm sorry. I told Bella about you does that not mean anything" she sighed.

"I guess it does but I wish you would have told me" Emmett leaned down and kissed her with so much enthusiasm not even coughing broke them apart. I looked away and headed for the cafeteria Alice was waving her hands in the air motioning me to come sit next to her.

Just as I sat down Jacob asked "Where's Rose I've got another blonde joke for her" he snickered. It just clicked who Rose was god I'm so stupid why couldn't I put 2 and 2 together

"Erm her and Em are having a make out session in the hall" I replied.

They came back about 10 minutes later Rose was trying to fix her hair which looked wind swept. Alice snickered "Trip to the supply closet Rose".

Rosalie blushed sitting down next to a grinning Emmett "Actually we took a trip out to your Porsche" he said holding out the keys to Alice.

"WHAT?" she screeched.

"Yeah seats are pretty comfy wouldn't you agree Emmett" Rosalie replied giggling, now I saw why Emmett picked her she was the female version of him.

Alice looked like she was about to burst into a fit of rage when Emmett pulled out a red ipod.

"Jeez relax Alice we only stopped off to pick up this" he said waving it in front of her face before handing it to Jasper.

"Thanks man"

"OMG thank god I thought I was going to have to .." she shuddered not able to finish the sentence our table broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Hey Rose what do smart blondes and UFO'S have in common?" Jacob asked.

She sighed but never answered him "You always hear about them but never see them." he cracked up laughing even Emmett chuckled but only at the expression on Rose's face, if looks could kill. **(a/n I don't have anything against blondes I just wanted to have the clash between Rosalie and Jacob)**

"I've heard that one" she said but never smiled.

"Ok you two calm down we don't need another food fight on our hands I just got cake out of my hair" Alice moaned.

I heard Rosalie ask when Emmett had told me about her "At my mother's wedding" he replied with a shrug but she just stared at him "But we weren't even going out back then"

He chuckled "Yeah but were getting there" she leaned in and kissed him just as the bell rang.

I got up to head to English with Alice, when Paul called out "See you in Chem, Bella".

**Thanks everyone for reading, the next chapter will be up soon Yay ! **

**Review :D**


	5. Chemistry Experiments

**Chapter 5- Chemistry Experiments **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight they belong to SM**

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

_She just stared at him "But we weren't even going out back then"_

_He chuckled "Yeah but were getting there" she leaned in and kissed him just as the bell rang._

_I got up to head to English with Alice, when Paul called out "See you in Chem, Bella"._

Bella's POV

Alice was so different in class she didn't speak, she didn't even write notes instead she sat listening to the teacher and answered any questions thrown at her. So English ended up being pretty boring we were doing Romeo and Juliet something I had already done. Chemistry on the other hand had my stomach turning I wasn't very good at chemistry experiments the last time I tried to do one it ended up all over me and I had to go for a shower in school, so embarrassing!

I was one of the first people in chemistry the only other person was a nerd who sat right at the very front. The teacher told me to sit anywhere apparently people just sit where there's a spare seat, walking to a chair at the back I sat down. Oh no. Not again is he stalking me?

Mike Newton walked into the class as soon as he saw me he walked up.

"Hey sugar is this seat empty?" he smiled.

I was getting fed up with him so instead of screaming at him I turned round and smiled "Yes, and this one will be too if you sit down".

Oh god he thought I was teasing him he grinned again "Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you …. how the hell did you find me?" I muttered into my book.

"Aww don't be like that I would go to the end of the earth for you?"

"Yes, but would you stay there?" someone else chuckled from behind Mike I turned back round to face him and saw Paul's hand on his shoulder.

"Move along lover boy your standing in front of my seat" When Mike turned to look at me I nodded at Paul's comment but before he walked away I could have swore he winked at me. I gagged.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"What you don't like getting hit on?" he smirked.

Blushing I answered "Don't mind it, just not with cheesy pick up line"

Before he could reply the teacher called to tell us we were going to be doing an experiment with catalysts turning back to Paul I whispered "I hope you are good at experiments because I suck"

"Yeah but not this kind of one if you know what I mean" he corked an eyebrow up and laughed when he saw me blush at his crap innuendo.

The experiment never went that bad but we did get chucked out of class, trying to blow out a burning splint while laughing was not very mature according to the teacher. **(a/n trust me its very hard to blow out a flame when you are in hysterics with laughter).**

We ended up having to sit outside the classroom until the bell rang to go home it started off in a awkward silence but as soon as the teacher left we burst out laughing it died down after a few minutes.

"Hey Paul can I ask you something?" he nodded "What did Emmett mean when he said Edward was different in school because I sat next to him in biology and he seemed fine"

Paul sighed "Ok since you known him for years I'll tell you the little bits I found out from Emmett, but you might not like it" this time it was I who nodded.

"Well apparently a few years ago just as he was about to start high school something happened. According to Emmett he went from being really sweet and nice to a man whore. Emmett's words not mine." he stated then carried on " he had a different girlfriend each week and when he became older he started sleeping around the only time he is really himself is when he talks to his parents" he finished.

"He doesn't seem like he's changed to me" just then Tanya walked down the corridor swing her hips "but then again he's dating her" I scowled.

"Someone's a little jealous" he nudged me playfully.

"WHAT why would I be jealous of her she looks like a ho" I shouted a little too loud because Tanya turned round starring at me with hate filled eyes Paul however just chuckled and muttered something.

I got back to being serious again "Do you know why he changed?".

"No but Jasper said something about him falling for a girl but she left".

**Ok this chapter's pretty short so here's a sneak peek at the next chapter ..**

Emmett's POV

"Look Rose, Bella likes you she invited you and everyone else to dinner tonight and you have barely said two words to her all week. Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm scared Emmett she keeps giving me weird looks. How much did you tell her about me?" Rosalie replied tearfully.

Pulling her into a hug I whispered "I didn't tell her anything about your past baby. I wouldn't so that only you and I know but I do think you should tell someone. Esme even she could help you even better than I can" I kissed the top of her head remembering the night she told me her life story ….

**Thanks everyone for reading my story hope your enjoying it. The next chapter will be up soon. **

**Please review**

**(a/n little shout out to Rock Goddess 1994 for helping me with Mike's pick up lines in this chapter :D)**

**So what is Rosalie's life story and why is she keeping it a secret ? **


	6. Rosalie's Secret

**Chapter 6- Rosalie's Secret**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight .. (now I'm upset)**

**Beware this chapter contains upsetting images.**

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

_I got back to being serious again "Do you know why he changed?"._

"_No but Jasper said something about him falling for a girl but she left"._

Emmett's POV

It had been a week since Bella's first day at school she had caused quite a stir, Mike Newton had gone all puppy eyes on her and trying unsuccessfully to hit on her seriously you think he could take a hint, then she and Paul got sent out of Chemistry and lastly she's gotten on the bad side of Tanya. It has been kind of awkward around Bella when Rosalie was around she didn't talk to her the only time I think she spoke was when Bella invited her round for dinner thankfully her reply was really nice something like "I would love to go".

It was Friday night time for some lasagne, I loved Bella's cooking and the good thing about her inviting everyone round was that there was going to be desert, yum!

I was going over to pick up Rosalie even though she could have arrived with Jasper and the others I felt I needed to say something about her weirdness with Bella. I finally arrived half an hour later at the Cullen's house, why did they have to live so far away as I pulled up at there drive way Rosalie came out wearing a gorgeous red dress, not to formal but not to casual either. She looked breathtaking I just wanted to kiss her… Stop it Emmett pull yourself together man.

"Hey darling" she brushed her lips against my cheek.

"Hey babe" I stopped not really knowing what to say next then I just let my mind take over "Look Rose, Bella likes you she invited you and everyone else to dinner tonight and you've barely said two words to her all week. Why?" I asked.

She hesitated looking at her fidgeting hands then slowly met my eyes "Because I'm scared Emmett she keeps giving me weird looks. How much did you tell her about me?" Rosalie replied tearfully.

Pulling her into a hug I whispered "I didn't tell her anything about your past baby. I wouldn't do that only you and I know but I do think you should tell someone. Esme even she could help you even better than I can" I kissed the top of her head remembering the night she told me her life story ….

_It was raining so heavily that night I was staying over at the Cullen's they knew I was dating Rosalie but they never minded me staying we were mature adults according to them. We sat playing halo wait when I say we I meant the guys, Rosalie and Alice were sitting reading vogue or some other girly magazine. I found it weird that they all lived together at first, especially when Alice and Jasper started dating but then again they weren't related so there was no problem. Jasper was adopted by Esme and Carlisle had adopted Alice and Edward who were brother and sister after there mum and dad died in a car crash, he decided to take them away from there old home and brought them here to live in Forks where he met Esme. Alice always said it was love at first sight, after they moved in together with a house full of teenagers. A year passed and Jaspers twin came to stay with them Rosalie. My Rosalie. _

_I was in a world of my own thinking about the first time I laid eyes on her that I didn't even realise there had been a clash of thunder until I heard Rosalie race up the stairs tears running down her face. I looked up to see everyone with the same expression, confusion. When I got to her door I chapped and she screamed "Leave me alone" I could hear the tears in her eyes as weird as the might seem._

"_Rosalie it's me Emmett. Can I come in?" I could hear her getting off the bed suddenly wavering if she would open it up, then there was the sound of locks opening and I knew she was letting me in. As soon as she opened up the door I flung my arms around her waist and carried her to the bed where I she stained my shirt with tears. It had been over an hour until she stopped crying but never once did she look at me "I'm really sorry it's just …" _

_I caressed her chin pulling her eyes up to meet mine "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to baby" _

"_No I want to tell you it's just I've never told anyone before… and I don't really know where to start"_

"_Well why don't you start at the beginning, I'll listen to whatever you want or don't want to tell me" she just nodded and looked out the window._

"_It all started when I was 12, Jasper always came here for summer break he loved staying with aunt Esme and coming to Forks at this point I didn't know why I thought it was as boring as hell. But anyway my mum met… him. She thought she loved him they started off just being friends but then it got really serious and he had moved in with us after just 3 weeks of dating her. That's when the screaming started and I would wake up to see that my mum had a black eye, whenever I asked her about it she said she fell. At that point I was so naive and believed her but then…" she stopped and I caught the tear that was running down her face._

"_You don't need to tell me Rosalie" I said softly into her hair._

"_No I want to just give me a minute" after a few moments she started again "then I finally realised it wasn't the door handle that was making her black and blue. It was him. I could hear my mom screaming through the walls at night she apologized for doing nothing. When Jasper came home it all stopped but as soon as he left for a summer in Forks the next year he came onto me. I never said anything to mum if he hit me then she was safe he … attacked me every few weeks but again I didn't say anything I was stupid and scared but then 2 nights before Jasper was due to come home I realised that I was late, a couple of weeks late." my hands clenched into fists at her side but she didn't stop "I ran to the pharmacy and picked up some tests and used there toilet a few minutes later my test read back a pink plus. This finally gave me the courage to tell my mum thankfully he wasn't home she was shocked and scared, his car drove up the driveway and my mum pushed me out the back door telling me to get the police but before I could get out he barged into the kitchen noticing our tears he narrowed his eyes "you told her" he said grabbing my mum by her hair he pulled a knife out of the drawer…" I opened my mouth to stop her but she put her finger to my lips and carried on "he started talking saying stuff like it was all my fault I shouldn't have opened my big mouth then he cut her wrist. She screamed out in pain telling me to leave run out the door, but I couldn't leave her he kept cutting slowly up her arm we screamed: her in pain and I trying to get him to stop. That's when the sirens started but before I could even think he dropped her pushing me aside whispering I'll get you while running out the door. I know I should of gone after him but my mum was lying in a pool of her own blood… when the police arrived I was whisked to hospital they had contacted Esme telling her almost everything. She was devastated it was her sister, when she arrived she told me Jasper and I would be staying with her, but I told her no and that I wanted to finish my year in high school there. She reluctantly agreed but told me I would have to go and stay with her after. When she left the doctors came in and asked me if I knew I was pregnant I nodded begging them not to tell Esme, later the police arrived and asked me to tell my story so I did. When they asked about what I was going to do with the baby I told them that I couldn't kill it no matter what but I couldn't look after it either I was to young so I decided I would put it up for adoption. 9 months later she was born and took away on the same day and I was sent here to live with my aunt. They have never found him… The thunder makes it all the memories come back " her tears began again and I pulled her into a deeper hug letting her fall asleep in my arms. I couldn't believe the pain she had to go through she never told me his name but I knew that if I ever met him I would kill him._

"You know I cant but I will try with Bella. Do you know why she was giving me weird looks?" she pulled away from me and headed to the car.

"She kind of found … erm never mind its nothing to do with you." she gave me a weird look but got in the car without saying anything.

"So what's for dinner?" she asked.

"Lasagne" I beamed.

**Ok this was such a long chapter for me anyway, kind of depressing but Rosalie's secret becomes a part of the story. So I hope this hasn't put you off reading the rest of my story but the next chapter will be Bella's dinner party, entering Carlisle and Esme :D **

**Review please **


	7. Dinner Announcements

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry for the late update but homework's a bitch! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

_"She kind of found … erm never mind its nothing to do with you." she gave me a weird look but got in the car without saying anything._

_"So what's for dinner?" she asked._

_"Lasagne" I beamed_

Bella's POV

Alice had already been here since school started she had insisted on dressing me up for my welcome back dinner. She had gone all out: curling the bottom of my hair so it fell into perfect ringlets, making sure my makeup was just perfect for the outfit she wanted me to wear which I wasn't allowed to put on until after I had cooked.

She was sitting in the living room watching Jasper play guitar hero when the doorbell rang outside stood Edward looking breathtaking in a plain white shirt and dark jeans, a simple outfit but it somehow still made him look like a god. I suddenly felt self-conscious in my sweats and Killers t-shirt. It took me a few moments before I registered that I hadn't spoken yet "Oh hi come on in. Crap I'm not changed yet, erm Alice and Jasper are in the living room" I stuttered. I left him at the door, running up the stairs to get changed into the dark short blue dress which had a black silk belt around the waist she had even left out a small pair of black heels. I headed downstairs as carefully as I could, stopping in the living room to allow Alice to see the dress on. She squealed saying I looked HOT! I couldn't help but laugh as I walked back into the kitchen. I had already started making the last few touches on the dinner when I heard Edward approach "Need any help?" he asked.

I turned "You cook?".

"Eggs" he smiled my favourite crooked smile.

I laughed "You can grate some cheese".

He walked up and I handed him the grater and cheese so he began to work while I cut some lettuce.

"When did you learn to cook?" he asked.

"Renee cant really cook it was either I learn or I put on weight eating junk everyday"

He laughed "Yeah I guess. So what was school like in Arizona?".

"Oh you know same as anywhere. Different cliques and boring subjects" I laughed.

"Oh yeah so what clique where you in?" he smirked, god did his smile dazzled me.

"Oh erm cheerleaders" I cringed at the fact his smile made me suttered.

"You cheer?" he snorted.

I gave him the evils "Yeah I did".

He nudged my side "so are you going to try out for the Forks squad".

I laughed and shook my head, No.

"Why not?" he looked up at me from his bowl of cheese.

"I don't want to cheer for the likes of Mike Newton" I shivered at the thought.

He walked behind me whispering in my ear "Well you could cheer on me" before placing the grater in the sink. "Cheese is done".

I blushed "Great can you spread it over the lasagne".

10 minutes later the meal was ready and the table was set all we needed where the guests, my dad was already here sitting in the living room laughing his head off at Alice trying to play guitar hero, She sucks so bad!

Edward was standing by the kitchen door half watching Alice while talking to me at the same time.

"So where has Emmett gotten to he should be here by now" Edward asked, just then the bell rang. "Speak of the devil" I laughed making my way over to the door, however it wasn't Emmett and Rose instead standing outside the door was Carlisle and Esme. She was dressed in a flowing green dress that ended just below her knee's Carlisle on the other hand wore a white shirt just like Edwards and a pair of black dress trousers. They both came in Esme gave me a hug and Carlisle shook my hand before they headed over to speak to Charlie.

"Guess it wasn't the devil" Edward chuckled and I slapped him playfully on the arm.

We all waited another couple of minutes before the door opened revelling the two love birds.

"I hoped your quite finished groping each other because there will be a no PDA at this dinner" I glared my eyes at Emmett before finishing with "Do you hear me Emmett because I don't blame Rosalie for why you where late. I blame you" I poked him in the chest. They both looked quite shocked Rosalie smile held a hint of amusement, Edward however was on the floor in stitches I don't know why because I didn't find it very funny.

"what are you laughing at? I'm being serious" I turned on him he didn't answer but his hand shot up in a defensive way.

"Ha ha" Emmett laughed. I narrowed my eyes at both of them before shouting that dinner was ready. I heard Rosalie saying something like "that's you told" before laughing and following me into the kitchen. I ended up sitting across from Edward and next to Alice, we started off just chatting about school and then Emmett decided to tell everyone of my latest accident: tripping over my own to feet and landing in the arms of Mike Newton. Everyone laughed but Edward, he scowled.

We were onto our dessert, chocolate gateau with cream and raspberries when Carlisle stood up everyone turned to look at him each of us confused as the other.

"Ok we have a little announcement" he smiled looking down at Esme who now stood up.

"We've set a date for our wedding" she finished.

Alice squealed jumping up and down before running over giving them both a hug. We all got up giving them each a hug, except Emmett he ran up and pulled them both into a hug.

"Can't- breath" choked Esme. Emmett laughed and set them both down, ruffling Carlisle hair before he got pushed out of the way by Alice. "Hey" he shouted.

"Oh my gosh when is it?" she gushed.

"It's going to be in a few weeks at a resort in Port Angeles" Esme smiled.

"So soon are you going to have everything done?" I asked.

Rosalie answered " Well of course they are. They have us" she beamed at Esme and Carlisle.

Charlie laughed at her answer and sent me a sympathetic look knowing all to well that I hate shopping especially for dresses.

"Yes well hopefully we will. So will you each be my bridesmaids'?" Again Alice screamed seriously what was wrong with her she answered "Oh course" before jumping up and down.

The guys all went into the living room to watch a game, (they too where going to be part of the wedding) while us girls sat back down at the table discussing wedding colours after about a 10 minute debate on either red or blue to go with the white and black we decided on the latter. Everyone was about ready to leave when Rosalie pulled me aside "Bella, why have you been giving me weird looks all week?" she actually seemed quite nervous.

"Oh sorry about that I was kind of found Emmett's diary and the stuff in it made me kind of think that he was - gay and I didn't know if I should tell you or not but then he caught me sneaking it back into his room. So I got the truth, he's kind of deep."

She laughed "He keeps a DIARY! Any chance you can steal it for me"

But before I could answer Emmett barged in "No she will not because I hid it under my pillow instead of my bed. Oh wait shit!" he said before running up the stairs.

Rosalie and I burst into another fit of laughter when Edward walked in "Rose get you ass in - what are you too laughing at?".

"Oh nothing" Rosalie sang giving me a hug and left.

**Thanks for all the Reviews, I love reading all of them so please continue :D **


	8. What the hell is Alice doing?

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wish I did thought.**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, subscription etc and thanks for reading it 3**

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

"_He keeps a DIARY! Any chance you can steal it for me"_

_But before I could answer Emmett barged in "No she will not because I hid it under my pillow instead of my bed. Oh wait shit!" he said before running up the stairs._

_Rosalie and I burst into another fit of laughter when Edward walked in "Rose get you ass in - what are you too laughing at?". _

"_Oh nothing" Rosalie sang giving me a hug and left. _

Bella's POV

RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD!

The moment I heard my door open I knew who it was Alice. I groaned. I had just pulled the covers over my face when they got snatched back off me. How can she be so energetic first thing in the morning, its just unreal. "Ahhhh Alice leave me along" I tried to grab my covers back but failed epically so instead I turned onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow. This time she grabbed my pillow out from under me and slammed it onto the back of my head covering me in feathers.

"God Alice WHAT DO YOU WANT?"I yelled "WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH MY PILLOW"

"Well that's not my fault, you wouldn't get up" Alice beamed "Plus we're going shopping. Come on hurry up" once again she hit me with my pillow.

"WHAT THE HELL ALICE?"

Just then Edward decides to enter giving me a weird look, he asks why I'm covered in feathers. "BECAUSE LITTLE PIXIE HERE THINKS THIS IS HOW YOU GET SOMEONE OUT THERE FREAKING BED! BY HITTING THEM WITH A PILLOW!"

He looked up at me amused "Alice will be Alice"

"Ok Edward get out I need dress Bella".

Edward's POV

We had arrived just in time for breakfast, I know its weird but we always end up eating with Charlie and Emmett on Saturdays sort of a tradition plus we usually spend the day doing something, today was shopping Argh! I hate when Alice gets her way. We were all sitting round the living room watching TV: Charlie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Paul, Jacob and me. Seriously I don't know how we all fitting into the small living room, I looked around and noticed Bella was no where to be seen so I asked Charlie where she was.

"She still in bed" he replied.

Alice's mouth fell open and she sprung up "What but she needs to be ready were going shopping" she wined as she climbed the stairs going to wake her up. It was silent for a few moments later while we were eating when we heard Bella scream, everyone just burst out laughing, then we heard her again.

"Bella's going to kill Alice. Maybe someone should go up and see if everything's all right" Emmett laughed.

"I'll go" I sighed.

When I got to her room the door was already opened and seated on the bed was a furious Bella. The first thing I noticed was what she was wearing: a pair of old sweats and baggy t-shirt, even in this she looked beautiful, then I noticed her hair, it was covered in white feathers. I couldn't help but laugh "Why are you covered in feathers". Before I knew it she screamed at me "BECAUSE LITTLE PIXIE HERE THINKS THIS IS HOW YOU GET SOMEONE OUT THERE FREAKING BED! BY HITTING THEM WITH A PILLOW!"

I looked on amused and replied "Alice will be Alice" just then the pixie herself came bouncing out of Bella's closet holding a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tartan shirt.

"Ok Edward get out I need to dress Bella" I smiled and left the room closing my door on the way out. Just as I got down the last step I heard Bella screech "I THINK I'M OLD ENOUGH TO GET MYSELF DRESSED" I laughed as I walked into the living room. Everyone looked at me and I assured them Alice was fine, about 10 minutes later Alice came skipping down the stairs beaming at herself , Bella followed behind her muttering something. I couldn't help but smile her presence makes my stomach do some weird flips, I didn't know if it was a good thing or not?

"Nice to see you got the feathers out of your hair" I chuckled. Instead of answering me she grabbed a slice of toast and plonked herself down next to me, slapped me on the head as she did so.

"Great now that your up we can hit the road" Alice said her voice filled with excitement.

"Give her a minute Alice she's just up" I said. Alice glared at me but I didn't care because Bella had just giving me a small smile.

"Ok now how are we getting there?" Jacob asked.

"A car of course" Rosalie replied.

"I ment who's in who's car Blondie" Rosalie just rolled her eyes at what he had said.

"Why don't the couples go in Emmett's car and the rest can go with me" I offered. I was quite pleased that they agreed with me because that meant Bella would be riding with me but then again so was Paul and Jacob, this car ride was going to be interesting.

About 10 minutes later we were all heading out the door the couples to Emmett's jeep and the rest to my Volvo.

"Shotgun" Bella yelled. Jacob and Paul were running to get to the passenger seat when they suddenly came to a halt "WHAT" they shouted simultaneously. I turned round to see Bella grinning and I had to smile myself, no one had ever called that here they always just ran to see who got there first.

"It mean's she called the front seat" I told them.

"We know what shotgun mean's" Paul growled.

"Well then shift to the back, I called it" Bella smiled and walked past them to the front seat before sliding in. I looked at Paul and Jacob who where reluctantly sliding into the back with a scowl on there face. I chuckled before sliding in myself.

I plugged my ipod into the car and passed it to Bella who gave me a questioning look.

"Pick a song" I told her. She smiled and started flicking through my songs stopping on Kings of Leon's "Sex on fire". All of us guys looked up at her the moment she clicked play.

"Sex on Fire" Jacob questioned.

"It's an amazing song" she chirped.

They each looked up at me knowing that it was one of my all time favourite songs and gave me a mocking grin. We rolled down the windows, put the song up loud and where screaming/ singing along when Bella's phone rang all of a sudden. I turned the volume down as she answered.

Bella's POV

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Bell's" Emmett replied.

"Why are you phoning me" I turned around and looked out the back window, so did Paul and Jacob. Edward kept his eyes on the road.

"Coz I was wondering if all of you could shut the hell up and turn of your ipod" he replied.

"Actually it was Edward's Ipod. You didn't like our show" I smirked.

"No not really" l laughed at his comment.

"Ok well turn it off" I said before hanging up.

"So what did he say?" Paul asked.

"To turn off Edward's ipod and stop singing" I grinned. Edward laughed and pulled out his ipod.

"so what do we do now" I asked just as I said this Edward sighed and Jacob spoke up "Let's play a game".

"What kind of game?" I asked this time it was Paul who sighed "Ok what's up with you two sighing".

Jacob answered "Because they hate my games but they are really fun. Ok what you need to do is look at people who are outside and try and guess what there doing. So you wanna play?"

I nodded wanting to know how this game would turn out. We played the game for the better part of an hour, so far we had some really random things mostly from Jacob and myself, while Paul would come out with a bunch of sexual innuendos. I don't think I have every laughed so much they were so funny it was unreal and so was Edward I had never known him to be so amusing. I had turned round to say what the guy in front of us was doing when I noticed Alice: her back was only visible as she was leaning over Jasper, I gagged. Everyone turned to see what I was looking at.

"is she doing what I think she is?" Paul asked. Edward turned his attention back to the road and looked disgusted just like I did. I picked up my phone and rang Emmett, Rosalie answered "Hello" she said. "Put it on loudspeaker" Edward told me so I did.

"What the hell is Alice doing?" he growled. I turned round to see Alice popping back up obviously Rose had it on loudspeaker as well because Alice answered herself.

"I was picking up my phone, why what did you think I was doing?"

I looked up to see a relieved Edward. "why was it on the floor" I asked not answering her question.

"Well I was playing that angry birds game and I kept losing so it kind of fell on the floor"

"You mean you threw it on the floor" Jacob chuckled. All of a sudden all you could hear was a bellow of laughter from Emmett "oh my gosh I know what they thought you were doing".

"Ok bye" I quickly hung up. We watched out the window as Emmett told Alice what we all thought: her mouth dropped open and she looked at somewhat angry. She tried phoning us but no-one answered I think she gave up after trying each of her phones. It was about 5 minutes later when we pulled up at the shopping centre as soon as we got out Alice came stalking over to us "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT THAT BELLA. THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

It was Edward that saved me "Well it's what it looked like Alice and don't you think we all felt disgusted"

"Yeah I guess but still" she huffed.

"I'm sorry Alice" I sighed knowing this would get her out of her temper tantrum.

"Ok, but you need to let me pick a dress for you to wear tonight" she beamed.

"Why what's happening tonight?" I asked just as Emmett, Rose and Jasper appeared next to her.

"Where going to a club. It will be so much fun" Rosalie chirped in.

"Ok we're going to look for dresses, where are you all going?" Alice jumped up and down.

"Where heading over to the music and game shop" Jasper replied.

"Ok, why don't we meet you at the food court in 2 hours" I asked.

"2 hours that's NOT enough time to go shopping, we'll text you when we're done" Alice grabbed Rosalie and I by the arm taking us into the entrance. I turned round and gave all the guy's a pleading look but instead of helping me they all laughed and waved goodbye in my direction.

**Ok so the next chapter up, what did you think?**

**Please review :D 3**


	9. Guitars and Break ups

**Chapter 9 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, subscription etc and thanks for reading it 3**

**NOTE: I switch POV's a lot in this chapter and all the girl's dresses and Bella's guitar are on my profile. **

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

"_2 hours that's NOT enough time to go shopping, we'll text you when we're done" Alice grabbed Rosalie and I by the arm taking us into the entrance. I turned round and gave all the guy's a pleading look but instead of helping me they all laughed and waved goodbye in my direction._

Bella's POV

Alice dragged us shopping for the better part of 2 hour's so far we had tried on about 25 dresses and not one had came close to Alice expectations. We were going into our final shop when Alice let out a piercing cry and began running around the store pulling out dresses for each of us to try on. I hate shopping normally but with Alice it was a nightmare! No kidding she was running around like a lunatic ordering Rose and I to go into the changing room.

"I think all our dresses should be of a similar length and style so got us all short, strapless ones. So take your pick" Alice said holding up about 5 dresses.

"I think you should go with the black one Bella it's so you and totally cute" Rosalie said handing me the dress. I had to be honest she was right.

I smiled and Alice screamed "Well go try it on". I turned round and slipped the dress on, it looked good against my pale completion, when I walked out once again Alice screamed.

"Well it looks like you have your dress Bella. You look good" Rose said beaming.

Alice who had finally stopped screaming to take a breath "Oh my gosh you look hot. Edward will lo-"

"Edward will what ?" I asked.

"Oh nothing Bella. You should totally try on the sliver one, Rose" Alice replied ignoring my question but I let it slide she was too hyper and properly didn't even know what she was talking about. Stupid hyperactive fashion crazed pixie. I was laughing at her jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas. Rosalie had just came out of the dressing room in her sliver sequenced baby doll dress. She looked even more like a model any girl would be jealous of her. I was kind of glad she was dating Emmett they seemed like the perfect couple and I was happy for them. "You look amazing Rosalie" I told her.

"Really?" she asked, for a girl that looked absolutely gorgeous in anything she second guessed her self a lot but only in what she wore.

"Yeah Bella's right. Gorgeous" Alice smiled.

I looked at the pile of clothes that where still there waiting for Alice to pick the winner when I spotted a baby pink sweetheart neckline with a black polka dotted mesh ruffle tier skirt. I walked over to pick it up when I heard Alice screaming at me "Bella where do you think your going?".

"Well I just spotted this dress and it screamed Alice Cullen all over it but if you don't want it then I can just put it back" I turned round pretending to put the dress back on the rack when she screamed "Bella Swan don't you dare. let me see that dress NOW". She reached out and took the dress out my hand. Grabbing me into a hug she squealed yet again "OH MY GOD I LOVE IT. I'M GOING TO TRY IT ON."

I walked over to Rosalie and sat next to her "I'm going deaf" she laughed. When we were done we headed over to the checkout to pay for our stuff, Alice was going on about how hot we were all going to look when Rosalie grabbed my arm and pointed over to the door when Edward stood talking to Tanya.

"Listen - I want-" what was Edward saying. Alice who had caught on to want we were looking at was pulling us behind a row of clothes so we could eaves drop more.

Not that we needed it because what ever Edward said made Tanya mad because she started screaming at him. "WHAT!…."

Emmett's POV

"So my dad gave me 400 dollers, to get Bella a welcome home present" I told them. The girls had just left to go dress shopping and we where heading over to the music shop.

"Shouldn't you just give her the money so she can spend on shoes or something?" Paul asked. I was heading over to the guitar department I knew exactly what I was going to get her. I'm sure Edward and Jasper knew what I was getting her too because they each had a smug smile on there face.

"Yeah I mean that's all girls every want. Right Jacob?" Jasper teased, Jacob just nodded.

"Oh I know what you should get her. A guitar!" Edward clapped excitedly.

"Oh shut up Edward. What are you going to get her Em?" Jacob said pushing Edward away.

"I think I'll go for Edward idea. A guitar she'll love it" I beamed.

Paul laughed "Are you sure its not you that wants it"

I grinned at all of them and continued walking them following behind me until Edward pointed out a Stagg L350 electric guitar "That's the one" he said pointing to the black and blue guitar.

"Sir, sir" I shouted until the shop assistant finally come over to me. "I'd like that one please" I pointed to it.

"Yeah ok, you want a case with it as well" the guy - Simon- asked in a tone which was "full of life".

"Yeah actually that would be good" I said. The guy told us he would be right back as he walked away.

"So, I'm thinking about breaking it off with Tanya" Edward said. We all just rolled our eyes we had heard that before, every few months he would say the exact same thing, break up with her and then in the exact same week would be back with her. It was getting boring.

He noticed our eyes roll and scowled " I mean it this time. I'm fed up with her".

"Well go for it dude she works in the mall somewhere, so if you really mean it go and tell her, in away that makes her understand you don't want her again" Jasper replied giving me a grin as he turned round to meet Edward "I meant now Edward".

"Yeah your right. I'll meet you at the food court" he said before jogging out the store.

Jasper turned round to me "Pay up Emmett. That's 100 right" he smirked. I huffed pulling out 100 dollars and handed it to him.

Paul and Jacob were giving us a questionably look so Jasper turned around and told them that he bet me that Edward would break up with Tanya.

"Ok here's your guitar" Simon had came back holding onto a very large rectangular black case.

Tanya's POV

Alice Cullen and her skank's of a friends had been in the dressing room for about 20 minutes trying on dresses. That only meant one thing Edward was in the building and heading my way. I quickly checked my hair in the mirror and walked over to his side slapping his ass before leaning in for a kiss but before my lips could touch his I was pushed away. "Ugh Tanya what do you think your doing?" Edward asked me. What?

"What do you mean baby?" I whispered in his ear.

"Listen can we talk" he said pushing me off him again. What was his problem? He was about to say something when his idiotic sister screamed, both of us looked over to see Swan coming out of the dressing room in a short black dress. I scoffed she was so fucking ugly. I looked over to see Edward's mouth drop open at the slight of her. My eyes narrowed now I was pissed that slut was going down. His daze broke when they walked back in to get changed and he finally looked back down at me.

"So Edward what where you saying before?" I asked sweetly.

Shaking his head he replies "I want to break up".

"WHAT!.. WHY?" I screamed at him.

"Erm, it's not working out" he ran his hand through is hair making me stop for thinking for a second. When I got my voice back I asked why but I sure as hell never expected the answer I got.

"You want the truth Tanya. It's you not me. Don't you think I know that you have been sleeping around with Tyler and god only knows how many more"

I slapped him how dare he lie to me "Oh shut the hell up Edward. Don't lie to me this has got Bella fucking Swan written all over it. But you know what you go and see the slapper because I know when you get bored with her, you'll come crawling back to me"

"YOU KNOW WHAT TANYA I THINK YOU DELUSIONAL IF YOU THINK I WOULD EVER COME CRAWLING BACK TO YOU IF I WAS WITH BELLA. SO DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, you're the slapper here. Do you here me?" he threatened before walking out the store. I turned around anger flooding my face and stormed off to the employees room, thinking of all the ways to make Swan pay!

Bella's POV

Oh my god I cant believe he just said that. I looked over to Alice and Rosalie who's eyes mirrored mines, shock! After we finally could move we walked out the store, Rosalie had already texted Emmett telling him we were on his way.

"Oh my gosh I cant believe he said that I am going to give him the biggest hug ever when I see him" Alice was still rambling on to Rosalie and I about how awesome that was. We had gotten to the table where the guys where Edward had obviously already told them because he was smiling and Emmett was saying something about she had it coming to her. As soon as Alice saw her brother she lunged on him "Thank god you finally got rid of that witch Edward".

Edward laughed as Alice pulled herself off him and went to sit next to Jasper who was looking pretty happy with himself as Emmett passed him 20 dollars.

I looked up to Edward smiling "Thanks for sticking up for me" when he smiled that beautiful crooked grin at me I blushed and diverted my eyes to the floor. He took my chin in his hand and made me look into his bright green eyes "Bella I -" he began but was interrupted by a idiotic human bear who shouted "Bells come here I've got you something"

I thought I heard Edward sigh when I walked away but I couldn't be sure one thing I did know was that I definitely sighed.

"What is it, Em?" I asked taking the seat next to Rosalie.

"Well dad said I had to get you something so here it is" he pulled a black case which was behind him onto the table.

"I hope you didn't spend a lot on this" I asked.

"Oh shut up Bells I spent money on it big deal, Now open it"

I gingerly opened it and gasped it was a Stagg L350 electric guitar. Wait this was the same guitar I wanted a years ago "But- how did you know?" I stuttered.

Emmett gave me a weird look and said "know what?".

"Who picked it?" I asked.

"Well Edward but it was my idea" Emmett replied and I gave him a huge hug.

"I love it" I squealed.

Then I turned to Edward and mouthed "thank you". I still couldn't believe he had remembered.

"_We should totally form a band" Alice squealed._

"_Yeah I could be the drummer" Emmett said banging his hands around on the table pretending he was playing the drums._

"_I want to be singer and Edward you could be the piano man" Alice was hyper from eating all the ice-cream that my dad had left in the freezer which he was trying to hide from Emmett. Well that failed miserably._

"_Yeah but Bella will have to be the guitarist" Edward had chipped in. _

_I smiled at him "I'll only do it if I have this guitar" I said pointing to the blue and black electric guitar. They all knew I hated playing in front of a load of people._

"_Oh well we can play for family" Alice suggested._

"_Yeah but one day Bella we will get you that guitar and you will have to play for everybody" Edward teased. Instead of telling him to be quite I tried to push him but ended up tripping up and falling on my butt. Emmett and Alice where in stitches and so was Edward but to make me laugh he had decided to sit on me and tickly my sides until I would say he was the king._

I was released back into reality by the hyperactive pixie herself "Ok so where going to a karaoke bar. I cant wait we all need sing"

"Wait what? I'm not singing" I said trying to get out and I was sure it was going to work until Edward spoke "You promised" he said pointing to the guitar. I crossed my hands over my chest and glared at him which just made him chuckle.

**Yay this chapters done so please Review :D **

**Is everyone happy Edward broke up with Tanya because I know I am **

**P.S Pictures of the girls dresses are on my profile **


	10. Eternal Flame

**Chapter 10 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N:Ok i got a review saying someone was offeneded by them singing if you were gay and i'm sorry thats not how i wanted it but the reason everyone was laughing is because Jacob and Paul are really bad singers and i was not under any circumstances mocking anyone for being gay seeing as i know people that are gay. if anyone else is offended by this PM and i will change this chapter. Thanks. **

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update but I had an perfect idea for this chapter but I just couldn't get it right, and to tell you the truth I still don't think I have it right but I'm just going to upload it anyway. Also there will be a ****lot ****of lyrics in this chapter as it is a Karaoke. Don't say I didn't warn you! **

**The Songs (in order):**

Alice - "Best Damn thing" by Avril Lavigne

Mike - "I'm Gonna Getcha Good" by Shania Twain

Edward - "Eternal Flame" by The Bangles

Bella - "Pour some sugar on me" by Def Leppard

Jasper - "Man! I feel like a Woman" by Shania Twain

Emmett - "Baby got Back" by Sir Mix a Lot

Rosalie - "Take it Off" by Ke$ha

Emmett - "Inside of you" by Hoobastank

Rosalie - Scotty Doesn't know" by Lustra

Paul and Jacob - "If you were gay" by Avenue Q

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

_I was released back into reality by the hyperactive pixie herself "Ok so where going to a karaoke bar. I cant wait we all need sing"_

"_Wait what? I'm not singing" I said trying to get out and I was sure it was going to work until Edward spoke "You promised" he said pointing to the guitar. I crossed my hands over my chest and glared at him which just made him chuckle._

Jasper's POV

Alice was hyper today even more than she is normally, I don't understand her emotions there going from her normal excitable self to being extremely eager about this karaoke night. Whenever I asked about it she would tell me she was getting a feeling that the night would be filled with love and enjoyment. She had gone all out trying to make Bella dress in 'Alice approved' clothes. Bella was going to be hospitalised by the end of the night in those heel's Alice and Rose have picked out, hmm maybe this will give Edward the chance to catch her. The girl's have officially been getting ready for 2 hours. How they can stand it, I will never know. The rest of us guys where sitting in the living room playing Edward's Xbox, Carlisle and Esme had gone out to dinner and wouldn't be back till late. We were already ready most of us had just shrugged into a new shirt, Casual but not too much that it will make Alice scream at us.

"WOO, OH YEAH WE WIN !" Emmett boomed. He had just beat Jacob at some racing game and was over the moon by it. I looked up to see him getting a hi-5 off Edward while Jacob got a slap for losing off Paul. Edward and Em where ecstatic because now they got to pick Paul and Jacobs songs for the Karaoke night. God only knows what Emmett's thinking!

Paul groaned "What are you going to make us sing?".

"I think we should make it a surprise don't you?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Yeah, Em I think we should" Edward smiled.

Jacob growled, then smiled at Paul "Hey Paul, What to Edward and a Christmas tree have in common?"

"I don't know Jake what do they have in common?" Paul grinned.

"Their balls are for decoration" I burst out laughing even Emmett snorted.

Edward's eyes narrowed "You are soo dead!" he snarled. He crouched about to pounce when Bella's laugh filled the room. We all turned round to find that our mouths dropped about 4 inches.

Alice POV

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Edward's face it was just what I pictured it to be. Full on SHOCK! But what did surprise me was that it mirrored throughout the room. Jasper the love of my life's mouth was hanging open at the sight of Bella. Yay! I had worked my magic. She looked HOT! Now Edward will have to keep all the guys off her. My plan was coming together quite nicely until I head Emmett's booming voice.

"MY LITTLE SISTER IS NOT GOING OUT IN THAT!" his red face was mirrored on Bella's.

"Oh shut up Emmett, Rosalie's dress is shorter than mines. Do you want her to go and change too?" Bella asked in a perfectly sweet voice. I chuckled she hated us giving her a makeover but when it was done: She loved it! Emmett eyes went over to Rosalie who was smiling sweetly at him: his mouth dropped even more and I could swear I saw a bit of drool escape his mouth.

"She not my sister" he mumbled. I knew it she had him there, no way in hell did he want Rosalie change especially now that he had a good look at her.

"Ok now that's settled and we know Bells is NOT going to change, we should head" I gave them all a huge grin before leaving to my Porsche with Jasper tailing on my arm. I couldn't wait till the night started.

Bella's POV

The club was fairly big and completely mobbed. It seems like the whole school had the same idea. We filled into a booth near the front of the stage since we where all going to have to sing, 'Thanks Alice!'. She had already signed her and Jasper up, he even let her pick his song. Stupid idiot!

Anyway I could kill Alice seriously she had put me directly next to Edward and that's not bad but when she gets Emmett and Rosalie to squeeze in next to us, I end up practically sitting on his lap. One move and I'm brushing against him, this causes Paul and Jacob to snicker and I end up blushing like a tomato.

"Ok so first to sing tonight is Alice Cullen. Get up here girl!" the DJ yelled.

There was a chorus of "Woo" and clapping when Alice got up off Jaspers knee and grab the mic.

"Ok so I'm going to sing 'The Best Damn Thing' by Avril Lavigne" she said before pointing to the DJ indicating him to start the song. Music blasted out of the speakers as Alice began to sing:

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey**

she raised her hand and punched the air as she sang

"Hey hey hey" everybody sang

**Alright**

**Now let me hear you say hey hey ho**

"Hey hey ho"

**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door**

She began jumping up and down in pure Alice fashion as she sang the next few verses.

**even though I told him yesterday and the day before**

**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab**

**And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad**

**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams**

**My Cinderella story scene**

**When do you think they'll finally see**

**That you're not not not gonna get any better**

**You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never**

**Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me**

**We're not the same**

**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle**

**You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal**

**Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen**

**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seenAlright, alright**

**YeahI hate it when a guy doesn't understand**

**Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand**

**I hate it when they go out, and we stay in**

**And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriendsI found my hopes, I found my dreams**

**My Cinderella story scene**

**Now everybody's gonna see…. **when she finished everybody was clapping, she put on some show.

She jumped off stage and ran straight to Jasper and smothered him in a huge kiss (well they technically where making out in front of everybody). Some people coughed trying to get them to break up the uncomfortable scene but they never broke apart.

"GET A ROOM" Emmett yelled causing the couple to break apart and blush slightly.

"Well I wonder who's next?" I heard Rosalie asked but was completely oblivious to the answer as Edward lips leaned to my ear.

"Want to know a secret?" he asked. I was momentarily stunned I couldn't even speak so I went for slowly nodding my head.

"I've gotten Newton over there to sing to Jacob" I choked out a laugh and asked what he was going to sing.

"He's up next. You want to dance" he asked.

"Yeah sure but I still don't have complete balance just to warn you"

"Well lucky I'm just an excellent dancer" he rose to his feet and assured Em and Rose to move. Once we got on the dance floor Edward placed his hands on my hips and we kind of swayed to the music, he was right he was a great dancer. I gave a quick glance next to me to find Alice and Rosalie dancing with there boyfriends even Paul and Jacob had found girls to dance with.

"Ok everyone the next person up is Mike. Get up here and those who are still dancing stay where you are" the DJ grinned.

"Well then I guess we should continue" Edward gave me a smirk. Why does he have to dazzle me all the time? Its not fair he must think I'm a right freak by the fact that I can barley saw two words to him.

Mike's voice cut though the crowd like a fingernails being dragged down a chalk board. The piercing cry nearly deafened me. But the moment Mike started walking off stage and into the crowd, Edward and I both stopped dancing and turned round, his hands where still resting on my hips as I was pressed against his chest. I couldn't help but smile It just felt so right. Wait shit, get you head out of the gutter, Swan!

**Don't want you for the weekend; Don't want you for the night **

He slowly made his way around the crowd to wear Jacob was standing with wide eyes.

**I'm only interested if I can have you for life.**

**I know I sound serious and baby I am**

**You're a fine piece of real estate and I'm gonna get me some land **

OMG! He actually just waggled his eyebrows. **So don't try to run; Love can be fun**

**There's no need to be alone when you find that someoneI'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight **

I think I'm going to be sick. He's all over Jacob.

**I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night**

**You can bet by the time I say "go" you'll never say "no"I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact**

**I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that**

**You can bet your bottom dollar in time you're gonna be mine**

**Just like I should, I'll getcha good.I've already planned it; Here's how it's gonna be**

**I'm gonna love you and you're gonna fall in **_**love**_** with meSo don't try to run; Love can be fun**

**There's no need to be alone when you find that someone**

…**.**

I couldn't even watch the rest Jacob looked so uncomfortable it made me uneasy, so instead I turned round and buried my head in Edward's chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me pulling me deeper into him. I smiled into his chest. When Mike had finished, Edward pulled me away from him but just a little as he kept his hand around my waist and leaned down whispering in my ear " You'll want to see this next performance".

"I will?" I smiled.

Before he could answer the DJ cut him short "And next up we have Edward Cullen"

He leant down and kissed my cheek before whispering yes to me. When he got up on stage the girls screamed, some actually ran up towards the stage like some screaming stalker fans it was quite funny. But then he spoke "This ones for a certain brunette" he winked at me, of course it being me the only thing I could do was blush. Bright red. His velvety voice was beautiful, during the first line I could here Alice and Rosalie's simultaneous "Aww's"

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling **

**Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? **

**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming? **

**Is this burning an eternal flame? I believe it's meant to be, darling **

**I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me **

**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming **

**Or is this burning an eternal flame? **

His eyes never left mines, it was like nothing else mattered but us. I couldn't see anyone else but him. **Say my name, sun shines through the rain **

**A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain **

**I don't want to lose this feelingSay my name, sun shines through the rain **

**A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain **

**I don't want to lose this feeling Close your eyes and give me your hand **

**Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? **

**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming **

**Or is this burning an eternal flame? Is this burning an eternal flame? An eternal flame? Close your eyes and give me your hand **

**Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? **

**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming **

**Or is this burning an eternal flame? **

…

I didn't even notice him get of the stage until he was in front of me his eye's searching for something in mine, our gazing locked as he leaned in "I want to try something".

He tilted my chin up towards him until I could feel the warmth of his breath against my skin before our lips touched. Electricity ran through me leaving me exhilarated and wanting more. I wrapped my hands round his hair tugging him closer to me, he let go of my face his hand slide down to my waist crushing me to him even more. I gasped as we broke away for air. I looked up to find Edward and his signature crooked grin, his eyes filled with so much excitement and passion I could help but beam back. He once again wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me over to the table, and sitting me on his knee, while Emmett and the other guys were whooping!

"Finally you guys get together" Alice commented "I'm so happy"

"Me too" Edward grinned. I smiled back and leant back resting my head on his chest.

"Congrats guys!" Emmett gave him a hi-five. The others congratulated us too ,unfortunately we were pulled apart quite quickly from the voice of the DJ "Sorry to split up you love birds but your up girl"

I was in such a rush I had the confidence to do anything so I pecked Edward on the lips and stood on the stage, swinging my hips to the beat.

**Step inside, walk this way**

**You and me babe, Hey, hey! Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on **

**Livin' like a lover with a radar phone **

**Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp **

**Demolition woman, can I be your man? **

**Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light **

**Television lover, baby, go all night **

**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet **

**Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah Hey! **

**C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up **

**Break the bubble, break it up Pour some sugar on me **

**Ooh, in the name of love **

**Pour some sugar on me **

**C'mon fire me up **

**Pour your sugar on me **

**Oh, I can't get enough I'm hot, sticky sweet **

**From my head to my feet yeah Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go! **

**Crazy little woman in a one man show **

**Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love **

**Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up **

…**.**

"Woo, I knew you were my sister!" Emmett screamed as I walked back down to the table taking my seat on Edwards lap back.

"You were um WOW!" Edward kissed my neck.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Do you all know how amazing we are" Alice clapped "and Jazzy's up next" if right on cue the Dj called him up, when the music started he glared at Alice but she smiled angelically which made him soften up and start to sing.

**I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright**

**Gonna let it all hang out**

**Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice**

**Yeah, I wanna scream and shout**

**No inhibitions-make no conditions**

**Get a little outta line**

**I ain't gonna act politically correct**

**I only wanna have a good time**

**The best thing about being a woman**

**Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)**

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady**

**Men's shirts-short skirts**

**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style**

**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction**

**Color my hair-do what I dare**

**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel**

**Man! I feel like a woman!The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take**

**The chance to get out on the town**

**We don't need romance-we only wanna dance**

**We're gonna let our hair hang downThe best thing about being a woman**

**Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)…..**

I can't believe he actually sang that for Alice, that was so sweet. When he got off the stage I walked up and hugged him just before he sat down.

"I can't believe you made me sing that again, Alice" he growled.

"But you were so good at it" she pouted. I guess he couldn't be angry at her because he pecked her on the mouth.

"Wait again?" Paul laughed.

"You got something to tell us there Jazz" Jacob asked.

He growled at them "Wait till you hear what Em and Edward are making you sing"

That got them to shut up, everyone laughed.

"Ok everyone we have got the erm- KING OF..-" the DJ looked down at the piece of paper- "Erm we have Emmett next".

Emmett pouted and stood up "You were meant to give my introduction"

When the music started I cringed, OH MY GOD only my brother would get on stage and sing Baby got back while shaking his ass repeatedly:

**I like big butts and I can not lie**

**You other brothers can't deny**

**That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist**

**And a round thing in your face**

**You get sprung**

**Wanna pull up tough**

**Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed**

**Deep in the jeans she's wearing**

**I'm hooked and I can't stop staring**

**Oh, baby I wanna get with ya **

**And take your picture**

**My homeboys tried to warn me**

**But that butt you got**

**Make Me so horney**

**Ooh, rump of smooth skin**

**You say you wanna get in my benz**

**Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupyI've seen them dancin' **

**To hell with romancin'**

**She's Sweat,Wet, got it goin like a turbo vette**

…**.**

When he was finished I don't think anyone knew what to say, our mouths hung open. That was until Rosalie composed her self and turned to face Emmett, I caught her winking at me before she said anything "What are you trying to say Em. You want me to have a big ass is that it? Is that why I catch you looking at woman's behind all the time, are you just wishing my ass was as big as theirs?"

"Wait- no Rosie- its just" Emmett stuttered.

"You just want someone with a bigger ass, yeah I get it" She said and stormed up to the DJ before standing in front of the mic.

"Okay next we have Rosalie with Ke$ha"

Rosalie had settled for shaking her hips at the beat of the music.

**There's a place downtown,**

**Where the freaks all come around.**

**It's a hole in the wall.**

**It's a dirty free for the dark**

**Of the night comes around.**

**That's the time,**

**That the animal comes alive.**

**Looking for**

**Something wild.**

**And now we lookin' like pimps**

**In my gold Trans-Am.**

**Got a water bottle full of whiskey**

**In my handbag.**

**Got my drunk text on**

**I'll regret it in the mornin'**

**But tonight**

**I don't give a**

**I don't give a**

**I don't give aThere's a place downtown,**

**Where the freaks all come around.**

**It's a hole in the wall.**

**It's a dirty free for they turn me on.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**Everybody Take It Off.…**

Emmett was so jealous at the guy's in the room that were staring at his Rosalie like she was some desert, before anyone could stop him he had marched up to Rosalie where she was still holding the mic and took it out of her hands and told the DJ what song to play. Why does he make every song he sings about sex? It was actually quite embarrassing but completely hilarious at the same time. We were all in fits of laughter because we knew Rose would be pissed that he had sang that to her in front of everybody.

**It seems so obvious**

**Theres something up with us**

**I swear I feel it**

**From across the room.**

**So can I ask you this?**

**Not to be forward, miss,**

**But I think I'd kill myself**

**If I never knew...What do I have to do**

**To get inside of you?**

**To get inside of you?**

**Cuz I love the way you move,**

**When I'm inside of you.**

**When I'm inside of you...Just ask and I will do**

**Anything you want me to**

**There is no limit**

**To how far I will go..**

**And Im sure I can pretend**

**To be a gentlemen..**

**But before I begin,**

**I just gotta know,**

**I just gotta know,**

**I just gotta know...What do I have to do**

**To get inside of you?**

**To get inside of you?**

**Cuz I love the way you move,**

**When I'm inside of you.**

**When I'm inside of you..**

Emmett beamed at his work but before he knew it his smirk was wiped off his face and the mic as Rosalie grabbed it off him and marched over to the DJ.

"What is she doing?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh, I know what she's gonna do and Emmett will not be happy" Jasper laughed.

"What?" Alice shouted.

"She's gonna sing Scotty Doesn't Know" All the boys laughed, me and Alice however didn't have a clue what was so funny until we heard her sing.

"Emmett's going to be more pissed off, listen to what she's singing. She's changed the lyrics" Edward laughed.

**Emmett doesn't know that Mike and me **

**Do it in my van every Sunday.**

**I tell him I'm in church but i don't go**

**Still I'm on my knees and Emmett doesn't know!Oh Emmett doesn't know!**

**So Don't Tell Emmett!**

**Emmett doesn't know!**

**Emmett doesn't know!**

**So Don't Tell Emmett!I say I'm out shopping,**

**But Mike's under me and I'm not stopping...**

No-one could control there laughter when Rosalie went over and sat next to Mike and put her arm around his shoulder. **Because Emmett doesn't know!**

**Emmett doesn't know! **

**So don't tell Emmett!**

**Emmett doesn't know!Don't tell Emmett!I can't believe he's so trusting,**

**While Mike's right behind me thrusting.**

**I got him on the phone,**

**And I'm trying not to moan.**

**It's a three-way call and he knows nothing!Emmett doesn't know!**

**So don't tell Emmett!**

**Emmett doesn't know!We'll put on a show!**

**Everyone will go!**

**Emmett doesn't know!The parkin lot**

**Why not? It's so cool when you're on top!**

**His front lawn in the snow**

**Life is so hard because Emmett doesn't know!We did it on his birthday...Emmett doesn't know!**

**Emmett doesn't know!**

**Emmett won't know!**

**Emmett doesn't know!**

**Emmett's gotta know!**

**Gotta tell Emmett!**

**Gotta tell him myself!**

**Emmett doesn't know! **

"WHAT!" Emmett yelled and pulled Rosalie over to him. She didn't say anything just smiled. "That was so hot!" Emmett whooped much to everyone's shock before planting a huge kiss on her mouth which leaded to them making out on the stage. Ugh! Seeing your brother do that is not the nicest thing to watch.

"ARE YOU TOO GONNA BREAK UP LONG ENOUGH TO LET SOMEONE ELSE ON" Edward laughed "Like Paul and Jacob" he grinned over to them.

This caused Emmett to laugh and pull away from Rose but not before asking the Dj if he could introduced the next act. The DJ just nodded, to tell you the truth I think he was kind of scared of Em.

"Next up is the two losers that suck at playing the Xbox and got Eddie and me to choose their song. Get up her Paul and Jacob. The first duet of the night!"

They reluctantly got up and headed to the stage while Emmett went over to the DJ.

"What song are they singing?" I asked Edward.

"If you were gay"

I snorted "Are you serious?" Edward nodded his head as the music started:

(Jacob is in **bold, **Paul is underlined)

**Aah, an afternoon alone with**

**My favorite book, "Broadway**

**Musicals of the 1940s."**

**No roommate to bother me.**

**How could it get any better than this?**

Oh,hi Rod!

**Hi Nicky.**

Hey Rod, you'll never

Guess what happened to

Me on the subway this morning.

This guy was smiling at me and talking to me

**That's very interesting.**

He was being real friendly,

And I think he was coming on to me. 

I think he might've thought I was gay!

**Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? **

**Why should I care?**

**I don't care. **

**What did you have for lunch today?**

Oh, you don't have to get

All defensive about it, Rod...

**I'm NOT getting defensive!**

**What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?**

**I'm trying to read.**

Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Rod. 

I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

**I don't want to talk about it,**

**Nicky! This conversation is over!**

Yeah, but...

**OVER!**

Well, okay, but just so you know 

IF YOU WERE GAY

THAT'D BE OKAY.

I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,

I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.

BECAUSE YOU SEE,

IF IT WERE ME,

I WOULD FEEL FREE

TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY

(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

**Nicky, please**

**I am trying to read...**

**What?**

IF YOU WERE QUEER

**Ah, Nicky!**

I'D STILL BE HERE,

**Nicky, I'm trying to read this book.**

YEAR AFTER YEAR

**Nicky!**

BECAUSE YOU'RE DEARTO ME,

**Argh!**

AND I KNOW THAT YOU

**What?**

WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

**I would?**

IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,

"HEY! GUESS WHAT,

I'M GAY!"

(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

I'M HAPPY

JUST BEING WITH YOU.

**High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...**

SO WHAT SHOULD IT

MATTER TO ME

WHAT YOU DO IN BED

WITH GUYS?

**Nicky, that's GROSS!**

No it's not!

IF YOU WERE GAY

I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

**I am not listening!**

AND HERE I'D STAY,

**La la la la la!**

BUT I WOULDN'T GET

IN YOUR WAY.

**Aaaah!**

YOU CAN COUNT ON ME

TO ALWAYS BE

BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,

TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,

YOU WERE JUST BORN

THAT WAY,

AND, AS THEY SAY,

IT'S IN YOUR DNA,

YOU'RE GAY!

**BUT I'M NOT GAY!**

If you were gay.

**Argh!**

The whole club was in stitches at the two of them. Everybody's laughter died down about 10 minutes after there performance.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing and talking before we all retired to the Cullen's house where we crashed on there couch. The last memory of the night I had was Edward's arms wrapping around me before I descended to a soundless means of unconsciousness.

**So what did you all think? I know a lot of lyrics but I did warn you! **

**Anyway please review so everyone can know if you liked their singing ! 3**


	11. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight**

**Note: There are some spoilers to Becca Fitzpatrick's new book 'Crescendo'. I have just finished it and though I would but it in, anyone who hasn't read it should!**

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

_The rest of the night was filled with dancing and talking before we all retired to the Cullen's house where we crashed on there couch. The last memory of the night I had was Edward's arms wrapping around me before I descended to a soundless means of unconsciousness. _

Bella's POV 

Hmm. Why is my pillow so uncomfortable? I turned round ready to whack it until I felt two arms holding me tighter, oh yeah I was lying on Edward's chest.

"What are you so happy about?" Edward whispered in my ear. Crap I hadn't realised he was awake.

"Just thinking of my loving boyfriend" I giggled.

I could feel him smiling into my hair "Yeah what's he like"

"Hmm lets see he's gorgeous"- he kissed my head - "looks great shirtless" - another kiss - "his blonde hair always falls onto his baby looking face, it's so cute" I teased. I could feel him freeze beneath me then all of a sudden he was on top of me looking into my eyes, I giggled letting him know I was only joking. "Well I think I can change that" he grinned lowering his lips to mines. It started off just a sweet kiss then it became filled with passion, so much that we were both panting when we broke apart, each gasping for air. Our lips slowly connected again but slower, then there was a cough!

"I don't really want to wake up in the morning to see you two swapping saliva" Emmett said.

Before Edward could say anything I bet him to the punch line "Bite me" I said sticking out my tongue.

"I don't think he would but Edward might" Rosalie laughed wiggling her eyebrows at her. Crap I was blushing beetroot. Everyone laughed harder which made me kind of pissed so instead I leaned up onto my tiptoes whispering in Edwards ear. He smirked looking over at the others before lifting me up. I wrapped my legs round his waist while he put his lips to my neck kissing me, but to the others it looked like he was actually biting me. I'm sure I heard Alice gasp. I smirked as Edward walked us up the stairs, the moment we got into his room we broke apart in complete hysterics at the looks on there faces.

"That was so funny, did you see Alice's face" I laughed flopping down beside him on the bed.

"Yeah, Jasper's face was priceless. What should we do now? Their properly all speechless" I grinned at him then went over to his docking station and blasted out Lady Gaga's Love game. He laughed and pulled me back on the bed kissing me lightly on the mouth "You've got a devious little mind you know that" he smiled.

Thump! Thump! They were all running up the stairs. "Don't you dare suck her blood, Edward" Emmett screamed. I burst into a fit of laughter as they all came barging in the room to find us cuddling on the bed. I got up and turned the music down "Can I help you?" I asked. They looked me then at Edward and then at the bed, Emmett sighed.

"See I told you Emmett, Eddie to much of a prude to do anything" Paul laughed. Edward growled he hated being called Eddie. Before Emmett could say anything his phone rung to the tune of Bringing sexy back. We all laughed at him having Justin Timberlake as his ring tone. "hey dad" he said "yeah…ok …right sorry….be right there" he sighed.

"Dad want us home" We said out goodbyes and headed out to the jeep.

"I cant believe you did that to me Bells. I nearly had a heart attack" Emmett pouted when we got into the car.

I laughed at his face which was pulled up in a pout "Come on you guys pissed me off, revenge dear brother".

He looked at me with a weird expression before he burst out in a huge grin "I taught you well" he boomed. We were laughing our asses off when we got in the front door but where soon sobered up by the look on Charlie's face. Oh oh ! I gave a quick look at Emmett and he shrugged. "What's up dad?" I asked.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled, this was bad I had never heard Charlie yell at anyone before.

"We were at the Cullen's. Emmett told you last night" I said.

"No he bloody well didn't I woke up to find both your beds empty" I looked over to see Emmett blushing and looking at the ground. God he's such an idiot!

"EMMETT YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE I TOLD YOU TO PHONE CH- DAD! , your such an idiot" I screamed smacking him on the back of the head before storming upstairs.

"LANGUAGE, YOUNG LADY" I rolled my eyes like he hadn't heard Emmett swear before. When I got in my room I plonked down on the bed grabbing my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights and started reading it for the 10th time. I was so engrossed in it I barley heard my phone go off:

**From Edward**

**Want me to pick you up for school tomorrow? Miss you. xxx**

**To Edward**

**Yeah that will be great, miss you to. Xxx**

I smiled knowing that in a few short hours I will be with Edward again. Thank god I've been waiting years for this!

*NEXT MORNING*

I was ready and waiting on Edward. Emmett was moping around about some book called Crescendo but every time I asked him about it he would pout and mumble something about everything would be fine if they just talked! I really didn't have a clue what he was going on about but soon enough Edward had came and I was on my way to the beloved school.

When we got into a car space I didn't even get the chance to take my seat belt off before Edward was at my door holding out his hand. I smiled and entwined our fingers together before walking over to face the wrath of the female population of Forks. We walked hand in hand to my first class gym.

I groaned "Want to ditch?"

I saw him considering it but soon enough Emmett, Paul and Jacob turned up.

Obviously hearing what I said Emmett looked up at me "You are not ditching my dear sister now come on give him a smacker and get in"

Sighing I turned round and gave him a quick kiss knowing that Emmett is true to his word and if I didn't hurry then he would personally take me in. Gym was brutal I fell. A lot. Plus I was getting the evils from every female. I couldn't wait to get to biology. One word, Edward.

"Hey" I sighed putting my head on his shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked patting my hair.

I pulled back and smiled "Just a normal day of gym but I wish we had ditched".

He leaned down and kissed my forehead "Me too love" wait did he just say love? Did he love me? No he couldn't. Yeah we have known each other since forever but we had just gotten together, must just be one of those pet name things. Before I could reply Mr Banner walked in and ushered us all to be quiet while setting up a TV. So I'm guessing we are watching a DVD. Fun! Throughout the whole film I could considerate as Edward was rubbing circles on my palm, god he's so distracting. I couldn't wait for lunch but before I could even think about it the bell rang signalling it was time for English, the one time where Alice doesn't talk. At all.

Soon enough it was lunch and I was sitting next to the most beautiful man ever.

"So Em feeling better about that book?" I asked.

He nodded "Yes, he caught her when she was hanging out of that bitch Marcie's window. So I'm sure they'll get back together now" he staid calmly. He was really excited about it. WOW this was the first time I have EVER seen him like this over a book, must be pretty good. But soon enough it was taken away from him.

"Emmett I'm sorry to say this but I think you need to know. She tells him no and latter on she's just kisses Scott". Emmett's face fell into complete shock. Rosalie cuddled him telling him it was going to be fine and that they would get back together, while shooting death glares at Alice. Vulnerable Emmett was so sweet. I got out my chair and when to hug him myself. Just as I got back to my seat my phone went off:

**From Paul**

**Where are you? We got that Chem expt coz we thrown out of it the last time! Hurry **

"Shit, I need to go. Got an chemistry experiment" I gave Edward a quick kiss on the lips then patted Emmett on the back and ran like hell to the chemistry lab. Paul was waiting for me with the most sexually innuendo experiment EVER! **(Can I just say this is a real chemistry experiment and we actually had to do it in class. The most innuendo class I have ever had. We couldn't stop laughing)**

"Thank god you're here. I will not under any circumstance do this with the teacher" he said.

"Ok lets get this over with" I said reluctantly picking up the round white thing that looked like a candlestick or something else and the cloth.

Paul burst out laughing I didn't know if it was because of my face or because the thing was floppy. This was going to be a long lunch.

"Ok so what do we do now" I asked.

"You have to rub the thing with the cloth. While I pour the water that" he said pointing to the thing with the tap on the end. Is it really that obvious we suck at chemistry!

Edward's POV

"Hey guys. Do you think we should go and help Bella and Paul because god knows what will happen with them and chemicals" I asked everyone.

They looked at me then at each other and nodded. We all walked down the hall talking about random stuff until we stopped at the entrance to the classroom and heard something that made us all go dead silent.

"You need to go faster. Faster Bella" Paul said.

"Well it wont work, here do it yourself?" Bella replied.

I heard Paul sigh "fine"

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON? I turned to look at everyone each of us completely shocked.

"There. Now we need to put it in here"

"Not straight through it Paul" Bella shouted.

I went barged right through the door Emmett obviously had the same idea because both of us fell inside. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed quickly followed by Emmett's "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" They both looked up stunned by the outburst. I gave them a quick look over: they were both fully clothed, what the hell? We all turned to stare at them.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Bella asked. I was momentarily stunned I couldn't even speak.

"What was all that … noise?" Alice asked.

"What noise?" they both looked as confused as us.

"The whole faster, faster thing" Jasper said. Out of all us guys he was the only one who had recovered.

I saw Bella and Paul give each other a look then burst out in hysterically laughter "Oh my gosh, they thought we were… having.." Paul couldn't control his laughter. After they had calmed down we got the whole story about the experiment by the end of it we were all laughing.

"Why didn't I pick chemistry" Emmett moaned. This brought on another round of hysterics.

**Well what do you think ? Love it? Hate it ? **

**Anyway I have started a new twilight story if anyone would like to check it out its called Adrenaline.**


	12. First Date

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight just the plot!**

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

_I saw Bella and Paul give each other a look then burst out in hysterically laughter "Oh my gosh, they thought we were… having.." Paul couldn't control his laughter. After they had calmed down we got the whole story about the experiment by the end of it we were all laughing. _

"_Why didn't I pick chemistry" Emmett moaned. This brought on another round of hysterics. _

Bella's POV

It had been a week since Edward and I had being going out but today was going to be our official first date. Edward had been persistent with Alice (seeing as she was dressing me) that I would have to be wearing comfy clothes, which for me equals a pair of jeans, hoodie and my converses but Alice being Alice had insisted that you CAN get comfy/sexy clothes. So she was currently running around like a mad women in my room while I was in the shower. I could hear her debating with herself which would be best _"blue straight, no wait black skinny's" _It was pretty funny I still couldn't believe Edward had managed to keep what we were going to be doing a secret, especially from Alice who had been bugging him since Tuesday when he asked me but he didn't budge. Even when I asked him well technically I was complaining that I hated surprises. Once I was done I walked out into my room where Alice was still rummaging through my clothes but thankfully I wasn't going to half to deal with her myself, Rosalie had turned up to help me. Well when I say turned up more like stopped making out in my living room with Emmett long enough to grant us with her presence.

"Did you enjoy sucking face with my brother?" she grinned at me.

"Bella, don't ask Rose such stupid question how can she suck my face? Anyway FYI, I was just tickling her tonsil" Emmett spoke up from inside my closet.

"WHAT are you doing in my closet Emmett?" I all but screamed.

"Chill bell's. I was just helping Alice reach something. Its not like you have anything planked in there do you?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. Sometimes I just hate my brother, thankfully Alice saved me from ripping out his throat.

"Right Emmett out we need to get your sister looking H capital Hot for Edward"

I saw Emmett start to get all protective but she gave him a look which ended in him mumbling something like 'not to hot' before leaving. I couldn't help but laugh at his facial expression. As soon as he left, Rosalie pushed me into the chair and started tugging at my hair while Alice attacked my face. "Warning! Next time please" I asked. They gave me a look before starting there favourite type of torture.

An hour had passed and they were officially finished with me. They had dressed me in a pair of black skinny's, a tank top and a pair of studded converses. (**I don't want to go into the details of her clothes, but there are pictures on my profile) **I had to agree with their decisions I did look good and both of them knew that I loved it because they each had smug grins on there faces. "Thank you" I whispered before going over to hug them. Just as Emmett walked in "Yeah! Group hug" he yelled before nearly suffocating us all with his super human strength.

"Can't- bre-athe" we all tried to yell. His laughter surrounded my room "Bell's, Edward's waiting outside for you"

"WAIT what! Why didn't you invite him in" I slapped his arm and ran downstairs stumbling over the last step causing me to run right into the front door. I could hear Emmett's laugher boom through the house however the person outside made me forget all about the horrible pranks I wanted to play on Emmett. Instead I quickly pulled the door open and beamed up at him.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked worry swirled in his eyes as he looked down at me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I leaned in and kissed him swiftly on the cheek.

He smiled "Ready to go?"

I nodded my head and called up to Emmett to say that I was going but instead of replying like a normal person he pounded down the stairs and narrowed his eyes at Edward "Make sure she's back before 11 do you hear me mister" he pointed at him. I couldn't believe he was trying to be the authority figure just because Charlie was away on work business, I mean seriously! Edward chuckled "Yeah sure Em, Well then let's go" he took my hand and lead me to his Volvo. Opening and shutting the door for me.

We never spoke just sat there in silence but it wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. Edward was rubbing circles on my palm when I released where we were heading. "We've going to your house?" I asked.

He looked over at me "Well kind of but we're not going in"

He pulled up into the garage and once again opened the door for me, giving me his hand and pulling me up. Before we left he got a picnic basket out of the backseat I raised my eyebrow but I got his famous crooked grin. I was blown away every time he did that near me and he noticed because his smirk grew before leaning down and kissing my hair. We walked in once again a comfortable silence until we got to the little river that ran behind his house. He pulled out a blanket and sat down pulling me onto his lap so that I was pressed against his chest. He kissed my hair and whispered "You hungry?" I nodded, well it was 7pm.

"Ok so I've got strawberries covered in chocolate, and some cheese and bread"

"Oh I love strawberries"

"I know" he murmured into my ear. I smiled as he pulled the strawberries out of the hamper, I dug straight in and brought out 2, handing one to him before going to eat mines. It tasted so good! I know its just a fruit but it was amazing. Before I realised that I had the juice running down the side of my lip Edward chuckled and leaned in kissing it away. I looked up startled at him completely shocked at what had just happened "Tastes good" he smiled.

I laughed "Yeah they do". He leaned down "I didn't mean the strawberries" he breathed into my ear sending shivers spinning through my body. I'm pretty sure I forgot how to breathe, why did he have to be so dazzling! He started kissing bellow my ear, softly across my neck, before he made my lips. I let out a soft sigh. I could feel him smiling as he kissed me softly on lips, it felt different from our other kisses it was soft but held so much more passion. We synchronised with each other until I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip asking for access which I let. I don't know how long we kissed but when I broke away I leaned my head against his forehead, our breathing was uneven both of us panting for that much needed air. Why do we have to breath? Why can't we just hold our breath for eternity? It would be a whole lot easier. I looked up at the sky it had gotten dark and the beam of the full moon shinned down on us. It was incredible!

"It's so beautiful" I whispered scared that the loudness of my voice would disturb the silent night.

"Yeah you are" Edward smiled. The rest of the night I spent curled up in his arms looking up at the sky. It made me think of all the good times I had spent with Edward when we were little. It made me think of all the little details I had picked up on: the way his eyes darken when he's hungry, the way he clenches together when he's angry and that he would do anything for someone he loves.

I was falling for him. Again.

I entwined his hand in mine remembering the night I had told them I was leaving, the night I heard the most beautiful sound in the world . His music. But that night it held something else.

I turned to my side to look at him "Do you still play?" I asked him.

"Piano?" I nodded "sometimes usually only when I have a lot of emotion I need to let out why?"

"Can you play for me?" I whispered.

He looked at his watch "Yes" at this he lifted our entwined hands kissing mines before heading to his house.

"Wait what about the stuff?"

"I can get them later" he smiled down at me.

His house was empty which was surprisingly weird "Where is everyone?" I asked as he pulled me to the piano.

"There out for dinner" he lifted the lid of the grand black piano and sat down pulling me to his side.

"Any requests?" he smiled at me.

"Well I only every heard you play a song when I told you I was leaving" I looked into his eyes and saw - weakness? Hurt? Anger? I wasn't quite sure.

"Well how about I play something other than that" he mumbled. All I could do was nod I didn't really know what to say. His hands fluttered over the keys making the most beautiful sound I didn't realise I was crying until he wiped the tears that had escaped to my cheeks.

"Hey why are you crying" he asked pulling my chin up so he could look into my eyes.

"I don't know" I mumbled "But that was beautiful Edward. Really it was amazing" I gave him a weak smile. What was wrong with me? Why am I crying?

"Thanks" he said. I snuggled into his side and yawned. I could feel Edward chuckle even though I couldn't hear him "Come on let's get you home"

All I can remember after that was Edward carrying me into his car…

**Sorry this took a little longer than I hoped to upload but I was writing my other twilight story - Adrenaline. **

**Anyway I just wanted you all to know the DRAMA starts in the next chapter. So hold up until then because there will be a lot of ups and downs as well has some bumps! **

**Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed! It really makes my day when read them!**


	13. Revelation

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight just the plot!**

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

"_Hey why are you crying" he asked pulling my chin up so he could look into my eyes. _

"_I don't know" I mumbled "But that was beautiful Edward. Really it was amazing" I gave him a weak smile. What was wrong with me? Why am I crying? _

"_Thanks" he said. I snuggled into his side and yawned. I could feel Edward chuckle even though I couldn't hear him "Come on let's get you home" _

_All I can remember after that was Edward carrying me into his car…_

Edward's POV

Last night was the BEST date I have ever had and I've had my fare share of dates. No girl has ever touched my heart like Bella did. Looking back I knew I was a little mean to her when we were younger but doesn't every little boy tease his crush. It was just a guy thing that no one understands but does it anyway. At first I saw her as the little dork and I let everyone know that but deep down I guess… I liked her. I mean I did like, do like her, or that night two/three years ago wouldn't have happened. The only problem was she doesn't remember.

_It had been 3 years since I had saw Bella and now I was heading to her mom's wedding with Emmett and Jasper. When Emmett had first asked me I was hesitant on my answer I mean on one hand I wanted to see Bella so bad, but on the other I had fought hard to get over her and move on with my life. I just didn't want all those feelings to rush back and steal my life away again. But I knew the moment I saw her I would have to start all over again. Hell it was worth it. I would do anything to see those wide chocolate eyes and that smile… people say my smile is dazzling well they should see Bella's. Everything about her brightness my day as cheesy as that may sound. 1 hour until landing. 1 hour till Bella. I'm pretty sure I had the worlds biggest grin on my face because the female flight attendants kept sending me flirty smiles back. I'm positive even one of the guys did too. The last hour seemed to drag in, all Emmett could talk about was the wedding and the alcohol. We were all nearly or 16 but since it was a wedding we were allowed to drink. When we finally arrived at the airport we had to go and locate our bags however being with Emmett he ended up leading us in the wrong direction it must of took as about an hour to actually find the point. _

"_Shit, we're late Bell's is waiting" Emmett actually looked worried at being late for her. _

_When we got to the food court there sat the most beautiful woman her hair hung down her back in soft curls like when we were younger her nose was stuck in a book- Romeo and Juliet. _

"_Haven't you seen Leonardo DiCaprio version enough?" I asked. _

_Her head whipped round and she smiled at me "Book's are always better. Plus it gave me something to do since I knew Emmett would get lost" _

_Jasper and I chuckled "Your right there"_

"_Its not fair they keep changing the layout" Emmett pouted. _

"_They've not changed it, you just can't tell you left from right. Remember hold your thumb and pointing finger and see which one makes a L" she said it in a voice you would use for a child showing him with his own fingers. Jasper and I looked each other in the eye and burst out laughing at Emmett's now accomplished face. Bella turned round and smiled once again at me. _

"_Ready to go" she asked._

"_Noooooooo. We need to food" Emmett wailed. _

"_There's left over Lasagne in the fridge at home"_

"_Screw fast food, Take us home" he stalked off ahead turning right. _

_Bella yelled "Your other right Emmett". _

_The rest of the night we mostly talked about random stuff until we had to go to bed. Tomorrow was the day of the wedding and we all needed our beauty sleep according to Renée. We were woken up by Bella who looked so unhappy- her hair was in curlers and she had bags under her eyes properly from Emmett's snoring all night since there rooms were right next to each other. Luckily Jasper and I had the room at the end of the corridor well away from Emmett's. _

"_Hey Bella, looking goood!" Jasper chuckled. _

"_Piss off" she mumbled. I chuckled as well as Jasper when she stalked out the room. God she gets more like Emmett every time I see her. It took as all a few hours before we were presentable and heading towards the church. I hadn't seen Bella yet and it was aggravating me everyone kept saying how amazing she looked but I wanted to see for myself. Emmett was standing up next to Phil his soon to be step-dad. That's when the music started and we all stood up in respect for the bride. First came Bella the maid of honour she never looked amazing, she looked completely breathtaking. Her dress was a simple plum colour and held curves in all the right places. I didn't even see what Renee was wearing all I could see was her. The wedding was just like any other, people were happy and even shred a few tears for the couple. Even with Emmett's 'get a room' comment at the altar when they kissed it was still just a simple fairytale wedding for the bride. The reception was held back at their house where a bar had been set up outside and a dance floor cleared. Bella was talking to her mom when I went up to ask for a dance. She was hesitant at first but her mom ushered her away into my arms. Emmett and Jasper were nowhere to be found so we headed to the bar and ordered our first alcoholic drink of the night. Soon we were laughing our heads off and talking about a bunch of random crap whilst downing drink after drink. Soon we were a little tipsy and I couldn't really control what I was saying. _

"_Ohh my god your so cute" she caressed my cheek while I laughed. _

"_Little tipsy their Bella" I grabbed hold of her waist and she started giggling. _

"_I think that's you Mister Cullen"_

"_Mister Cullen I like the sound of that" I was starring at her lips, when my eyes flashed to hers I knew she was looking at my lips too. I slowly leaned down and place a soft kiss on her lips soon enough it became more heated. One thing lead to another and …._

I had woken up before her that morning and snuck out the room trying to make as little noise as possibly. Obviously I didn't want Emmett to know until I had talked to her myself because sure enough he would have kicked my ass just like I would have done if it was Alice. However that same morning when we saw each other she never said anything so it was quite clear she didn't remember.

"Edward stop daydreaming we need to go get Bella. I want details" Alice yelled through the door.

"You better hurry up Edward because I'm pretty sure she's going to take it out on your precious Volvo" Jasper thumped his hand on my door before trying to get Alice down the stairs. I quickly pulled my bag over my shoulder and headed to my car.

Rosalie's POV

It was lunchtime before the whole gang were together again. Alice and I had badgered Bella for all the details on her date. She answered our questions but left out all the juicy details that we so desperately wanted to hear. I pretty sure she was freaked out by Alice asking what her brother done. Sure enough it was a little weird but that's just Alice.

"Jacob why in hell did you wax your eyebrows?" Emmett asked completely shocked at the new Jacob. Alice and I exchanged a knowing look but no one else had guessed it and we weren't exactly going to tell them.

"Erm it was a dare off - my cousin- Erm Seth" he stuttered. I was looking at Bella to see if she had the same knowing gift as Alice and I when I saw her pull out her phone and stare at it.

She mumbled " I'm going to the toilet" she got up and ran away. Edward an I were the only ones to see something was wrong but I sent him the look 'leave it I'll go'.

"Yeah me too" I got up and followed her into the toilet. No-one was around so I knew it was just her inside. Bella sat leaning against the wall her teary eyes piercing a hold on her phone.

"Hey Bella are you ok?" I asked.

She quickly sat up clearing her eyes of any escapee tears "Yeah I'm fine"

"Bella I know your not ok what is it?" I would never in my life sit on the bathroom floor but I knew Bella was in no place to move instead she handed my her phone. On the screen was a gorgeous little girl: she had high cheek bones and full lips as well as the most unusual hair colour that I had only ever seen on a certain boy, it hung in curls around her forehead and she had familiar chocolate brown eyes. Then it clicked. Oh My God.

"Is she your -"

"Daughter" Bella answer "Yes" she looked down at the ground.

"Edward's the father?" she just nodded.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"No" she replied.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Well I kind of have to I've kept it long enough" her voice seemed so weak she reminded me of myself.

"Bella, Rose are you in here?" Alice came barging in the door interrupting something important as usual.

"Yeah just give us a minute Bella is helping me with my earring" wow that was quick I thought. My hand went straight up to my ear luckily I had worn them today or else would have been screwed. I gave Bella the look of 'We'll talk later' and headed out the door with her on my tail.

"Hey love you ok?" I heard Edward ask. I looked over to see her smile at him. At least her child was sure to have a chance at a real family.

That's when I saw Tanya pounding down the corridor in out direction "Slut alert" I whispered which caused everyone to chuckle silently. She stopped in front of Edward "Can I talk to you?" she asked he just nodded.

"In private" she added.

"Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of my friends" he answered.

"Fine" she sighed. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was somewhat nervous but excited in the same way. I looked over to see Bella still clutched in Edward's grip just like me she didn't trust her in the slightest.

"I'm Pregnant" Tanya finally said…

**So what did you all think? Like it or hate it? Any review is welcome. I know you all might hate me for the sort of cliff-hanger. But what do you all think will happen, will Bella and Edward break up? What will happen with Tanya's sudden outburst? **

**Till next time *Waves* **

**BTW picture of Bella's dress is on my profile. **


	14. Girl Talk

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight just the plot!**

**Note: Bella and Edward hadn't seen each other for years before the night at her Moms wedding it was just a quick visit for Emmett, Jasper and of course Edward. Also i completly forgot to say that Bella's child lives with her mom i thought i would put it in seeing as i was reminded by a review. Thanks **

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

"_Can I talk to you?" she asked he just nodded._

"_In private" she added. _

"_Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of my friends" he answered. _

"_Fine" she sighed. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was somewhat nervous but excited in the same way. I looked over to see Bella still clutched in Edward's grip just like me she didn't trust her in the slightest._

"_I'm Pregnant" Tanya finally said…_

Rosalie's POV

Oh god! That son of a bitch can't he keep it in his pants seriously: first he's gotten Bella pregnant and now Tanya. I mean yeah I don't like the girl but I wouldn't wish her to get prego with a boy that doesn't even love her. I was the first to stop the starring so I turned round to look at my friends faces and each mirrored Edward's pure horror and shock. Eyes bulging out and mouths hanging open.

"You ca-n't be pre-egnant" Edward stuttered. Tanya held back tears and nodded her head. Yes.

"But I'm not old enough to be a daddy. I don't want a baby" he continued. I saw Bella's eyes fill up. No one said anything after that. There was an awkward silence as the bell rang however no one dared to move. People circled us giving us a quick stare before heading to their classes.

"I just can't do-" he never even finished instead he took off into the car park slamming the door as hard as he could against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces. Then tyres screeched.

"We need to get out of here" someone finally spoke "Before someone comes". I looked back at Bella who seemed to be fighting back tears. She needed to go home "Look guys I'm going to take Bella home she doesn't look to good" I said coming to stand next to her. They all turned to look at Bella she made a quick sniffle and nodded her head.

"I'll go with you" Emmett said.

"Maybe we should all go?" Jasper asked.

"No, look you and Alice stay we need one of us to be at school and someone will need to tell Paul and Jake" My big bear came to my rescue. I love that man. Yes that's right I LOVE him and I don't care how young we are. I gave him a weak smile and followed him out to the jeep where he was taking Bella. I looked around Edward's car was no where to be seen.

The drive was quite none of us really knew what to say instead we listened to the radio. When we reached the house I pulled Bella up the stairs and into her room, Emmett came to join us but I kicked him out stating she needed a girl talk. I think it scared him knowing him he would think that we were going to paint our toes and have curlers in our hair. The thought of Emmett wearing curlers and joining in on the gossip and what not, made me chuckle. Bella looked up but I slowly shook my hand telling her it was nothing. We sat in silence until she managed to control her tears and look up at me.

"Ok I'm ready to answer your questions" she whispered.

"You sure?" I asked but she nodded so I continued "When did it happen?"

"A couple years ago I hadn't seen him in years before that but Emmett had invited him and Jasper to my moms wedding. I was nearly sixteen at the time" she murmured.

"Was it a nice wedding?" I asked. She looked at me confused and I shrugged.

"Yeah it was" I got a weak smile like she remembering back to something.

"How did it happen?" I really did want to sound comforting but It just wasn't working. It's just not me. I'm not the comforting type and at this moment I hated that. I really like Bella even in the short period I had known her she was coming to be one of my best friends and I hated that she is hurt because of that asshole. He better have been at least sweet that night.

"Erm we got a bit drunk. I -I don't think he remembers it, well its obvious he doesn't" tears began to form at her eyes once again. This was getting complicated.

"Hey - hey its alright ok, your fine" I gave her a hug letting her get out all those feeling she has bottled up. Soon enough I was back to asking questions I had learned the story of the night and how after they both went back to their own rooms. Then at breakfast when he never spoke a word about what had happened.

"Does Emmet know ?" I asked.

"He knows he's an uncle" she gave me another weak smile. I realised that she truly love her daughter and every time she mentions it I see her smile.

"Maybe you should tell him. I never asked but what's her name?" Honestly I thought why hadn't I asked her that before.

"Hope" she replied.

"Hope?" I was confused.

She smiled "Her names Hope"

I smiled "Mines was Sarah"

"What?" she asked. God now it was my turn. She had opened up to me now I had to tell my story. Tt was my turn to cry. She was shocked and so apologetic but also curious because she asked the one question no one was ever brave enough to ask me.

"Do you regret it?"

"Giving her away. A little. She wasn't brought into the world the way she should have been but she was my daughter and I love her but at that point I was young like you and a mess. I knew I wouldn't be able to go to school and do the stuff I wanted in the future and maybe I was a little selfish on that part but I would never have been able to give her the things I wanted to give her : a loving home with a family. But they could" I stuttered. This was hard for me this was one of the reason I had never told Esme about the pregnant but one night a I had taken Emmett's advice and told her she was … there isn't even words to describe what she was like but I was glad I had told her. She was helping me move forward with my life and with that I was happy.

"Listen Bella its time. I'm sorry that this is hard on you but you need to tell them. Start with Emmett he's you brother and he loves you or even your dad"

"I cant tell my dad. He wont talk about it. I embarrassed and disappointed him" she sniffled.

"Bella, no you didn't. Do you hear me this wasn't your fault. Sure you shouldn't have done it or at least used protection but if its anyone fault it Edwards. He should have kept his little man to himself"

She gave a small chuckle and went back to being serious " But that's just it he would kill Edward"

I rolled my eyes "So you tell Emmett" she nodded "Now" I said.

Before she could start I called Emmett into the room. He looked around and saw all the tissues on the bed that were covered in black mascara. "Are you both ok?" he asked.

I looked at Bella she gave me a quick nod. Good she's brave because to tell you the truth I'm sure Emmett will be worse that her dad.

"Emmett I know" I saw his face and realised that my boyfriend was such a child and needed it spoon fed to him "I know about Hope" I continued. He looked shocked but nodded.

"Listen Rose I'm sorry for not telling you butitwasBella'ssecret" he spoke so fast I could barley make it out. Shit he thinks he's in trouble.

"No, Emmett its fine I know it was Bella's secret to tell, not yours" He sighed a breath of relief and I looked at Bella.

She took a deep breath "Edward's the dad"

His eyes widened "WHAT!"

Bella put her hands over he eyes "Hope's father. Is Edward"

He growled "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM" he stormed to the door where Bella had jumped up to stop him "Please don't" she cried.

"I'M GOING TO FREAKING RIP HIS HEAD OFF HIS BODY AND BURN THE PIECES. GET OUT OF MY WAY BELLA. NOW!"

Ok this wasn't what I wanted I grabbed Emmett's bicep "Emmett stop, look your scaring her just relax. Calm down"

He turned to me " No Rose he fucking impregnated my sister. What am I meant to do sit here like I'm ok with it while he's out there getting the schools slut pregnant too. No. he needs a good kick up the arse and he's going to get it" he pushed my hand away and went to get out the door.

"Please Em, please don't do this, not now" Bella cried.

He looked into her eyes and eloped her in a huge hug "He needs the shit kicked out of him" he growled.

"Yeah he does just not now" I said quietly sinking onto the bed in utter exhaustion.

**So what did you all think hit? Miss? Let me know**

**Anyway I know I'm a day late but Happy Thanksgiving to any of my American readers. :D **


	15. Dresses and Witches

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight just the plot!**

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

_He turned to me " No Rose he fucking impregnated my sister. What am I meant to do sit here like I'm ok with it while he's out there getting the schools slut pregnant too. No. he needs a good kick up the arse and he's going to get it" he pushed my hand away and went to get out the door. _

"_Please Em, please don't do this, not now" Bella cried. _

_He looked into her eyes and eloped her in a huge hug "He needs the shit kicked out of him" he growled._

"_Yeah he does just not now" I said quietly sinking onto the bed in utter exhaustion. _

Bella's POV

**One week later:**

I picked up my phone just to hear my moms voice "Hey Bella darling, its mom".

"Oh hey mom. Is everything alright? Is it Hope?" worry echoed my voice and I began to freak out, my mom never calls on a Thursday.

"No everything's fine. Erm I was just phoning to ask if their was any process on the Edward thing?" she added.

"That. Well no not really. Why?" her question was weird seeing as I had already told her everything that had been happing including about Rosalie knowing on Monday.

"Well its just, don't freak out ok but I have already said yes. I got an invitation to Esme and Carlisle wedding…" she continued but I drowned her out.

"But- but I haven't told him yet. I haven't spoken to anyone but Rose and Emmett" Oh gosh this was turning into the worst day ever.

"Well honey its time you did, don't hold back it will just make it harder. Maybe this is a good thing. It gives you a deadline of 2 months to tell him." then it hit me 2 months those invitation had been sent out ages ago, Why hadn't she told be sooner?

"Mom, why are you just telling me this now?" I asked.

"Well I thought that you would have already told him and you two would be all lovey dovey like you should be. You two have always loved each other it's a shame its taking you so long to get together" she sighed.

"Well technically we have been together" I mumbled so low she couldn't hear me " I just don't know how to explain it" I continued.

"Just tell the truth it's the only way. This is a tricky situation and you just have to be honest" God she actually sounded like a mom.

"Ok I'll tell him. Mom can you put Hope on" I asked.

"She's sleeping darling but she misses you dearly"

"Yeah I miss her too. Give her a kiss and hug from me" I smiled weakly picturing the first time I had tucked her into bed the only thing that had been missing was Edward and for that I felt guilty. It was my fault he wasn't their or that she hadn't once seen her father apart from the picture I had of him and I at the wedding in our room.

"Ok honey I got to go. Love you" Mwah! That was her kissing the phone.

"Ok by mom love you too"

**A Couple of day's before the wedding:**

Edward and I thankfully were still together and fighting our way through the Tanya problem. And it was a problem she was growing bigger and bigger each time I saw her. We had however become much more distant than what we had once been. Edward was, well different he still hadn't gotten over the fact that it had happened and that horrible night of telling his parents. Obviously they had been shocked but what surprised me was by how calm they were about it all. It made me wonder if they would have been this calm if I had told them about it when I found out but then again he is older now and we were both only sixteen. Right now I was standing in a wedding shop with the other girls: Rosalie, Alice, Esme and her best friend Kate drinking champagne and eating strawberries. It wasn't too bad a least Esme was here to control Alice. This was the first time I had met Kate she was once again gorgeous with long, pale blond, straight silky hair and golden coloured eyes. Just like the Cullen's she had a perfect figure and that really pale skin. She seemed like she could have been distant cousin rather than just their friend.

"So what's been happing between you and Edward?" Alice asked obviously not satisfied by the word 'Nothing' she continued on "Come on what's up? You have been spending more time with us than him which is completely unlike you two".

"Honestly we are ok. He's just been a little weird after the Tanya thing but we are still together even though people think I'm just being a home wrecker" I sighed sometimes it felt that way.

"You're what he wants, it will work out, somehow." Esme said. **(Twilight quote :D) **

I smiled weakly at Esme just hoping she was right when the assistant came out with both mine and Rosalie's dress which was long blue halter neckline dress. It was absolutely stunning and quite frankly the most beautiful thing I have ever worn. It fit perfectly holding onto the little curves I have in the right place. Rosalie looked a million times better in it than me as it too held her model curves. After we had tried them on and the others had gushed over how amazing we looked with an "OMG" being from Alice it was time for her and Kate's turn. Seeing as they were the shortest in our little group they were giving the same dress as us but cut shorter so it sat just above the knee. This time it was our turn for the "Wow, you guy's look amazing" compliment but of course we weren't lying they both DID look good. Soon enough it was Esme's turn and with her dress being handmade it took a little longer for everything to be ready for her to try it on. While we waited they came over with more champagne for us to drink.

"What's happening with the hen night?" Alice asked.

"Oh I'm not having anything like that Alice. I'm a grown up" Esme replied.

"Bullshit. Don't worry young Alice I have it all planned out" Kate beamed "oh and their's a theme"

"What's the theme?" I groaned being slightly scared. While Alice with a more pretty voice went "Ooo what's the theme"

"To the letter" Kate replied.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Where we all have to dress up as something beginning with the brides name. Which in this case is E"

"That's pretty cool" Rosalie chipped in that's when she came out with her question.

"So Esme, you got your after outfit ready?" Rosalie asked.

"What are you talking about Rose?" she asked while both Alice and I giggled like a bunch of school girls. To tell you the truth I was a little shocked Rosalie was even be bringing it up because she was her aunt and all but she was not one bit embarrassed by asking it.

"You know the after- after.. Party?" Rosalie raised her eyebrows and at this point they finally caught on.

"No Rosalie I haven't. It's not like its going to be our first time and WHY am I even having the conversation with a teenager" she laughed causing Rosalie to do the same.

"It doesn't matter! It's still your first time doing it as a married couple. You know what never mind I'm going to pick you something" and with that Rosalie glided out of the room and into the rest of the shop.

Rosalie's POV

Honestly how did she not know she would need something special. Oh well she's lucky she has me. However I was cut out of my inner monologue by the voice of my arch nemeses: Tanya. Sneaking up behind her I could just make out her conversation:

"I told you I need a smaller size not whatever the hell that size is. Seriously do I look that size!" she narrowed her eyes.

"Well.. Erm your p-pregnant you wont fit into your old size not that you wont look good in your new size because you will" the shop assistant stuttered trying to be reassuring to the wicked witch of the west.

"Oh wont I? FYI this is a fake bump so I'm pretty sure I will" Tanya looked like she was going to rip the poor girls eyes out. Wait Fake! I knew she was fucking lying just wait till I get that bitch back…

Bella's POV

Rosalie had just returned from picking up Esme's 'after' outfit and to tell you the truth I didn't even want to know what it was. Knowing Rosalie it was something I would find extremely embarrassing however she had came right over to me and said "We need to talk" but was cut off by Esme entering the room. God did she look beautiful: the perfect gown for her. It was long, simple and ivory strapless dress with a pleated overlay which lead into the train. "Wow" was all I could say and by the look on her face its all I needed to say as she broke into a huge smile. She was defiantly the happiest person in the world and it wasn't even her wedding day.

**So what did you think? Hit? Miss? **

**This story doesn't have many chapters left maybe 4/5 including the Epilogue and hopefully I will get another chapter up before Christmas but if not Merry Christmas! :D **


	16. Throwing Punches

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight just the plot!**

**You guys are awesome for reviewing. I couldn't get a chapter up before Christmas because my Christmas was pretty hectic. The heating broke on Christmas eve and we were trying to get it too work and then the gas people couldn't fix it because they had to order a part which wasn't fitted until yesterday. So during that time I had to say somewhere else which had NO INTERENET! Kind of rambling here so I'll just shut up but I hope all your Christmases were good!**

**Reader 4 life: Thank you for your suggestions. Great minds think a like because that was my plan for Tanya, however I do have other idea for the wedding but thanks anyway. **

**Oh and I didn't even think of doing a sequel but if you would all like to see one let me know! **

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

_Rosalie had just returned from picking up Esme's 'after' outfit and to tell you the truth I didn't even want to know what it was. Knowing Rosalie it was something I would find extremely embarrassing however she had came right over to me and said "We need to talk" but was cut off by Esme entering the room. God did she look beautiful: the perfect gown for her. It was long, simple and ivory strapless dress with a pleated overlay which lead into the train. "Wow" was all I could say and by the look on her face its all I needed to say as she broke into a huge smile. She was defiantly the happiest person in the world and it wasn't even her wedding day._

Bella's POV

"Hey guys what's the emergency " Alice said opening the door to let both Rosalie and I in.

"Where's the boys?" I asked looking around the hall then back at Alice.

She rolled her eyes at me "That desperate to see Edward are we".

"No we are here to see you and we don't want to be overheard" Rosalie said pushing past Alice and flopping down on her bed.

"O-k" Alice replied, when neither Rose or I spoke she gave us each a careful look "Do one of you want to speak coz you guys are freaking me out. What's wrong?" she continued.

I looked over to Rose and she nodded. I had already told her I didn't want to repeat the night to anyone especially to Edwards sister so she kindly agreed to tell Alice. After the little revelation of the truth (minus the Rosalie being pregnant bit that wasn't really vital in my story) Alice sat with her hand across her mouth. It took a lot of work to make Alice the hyperactive pixie silent so it was weird seeing her completely speechless.

"YOU WERE 15!" Alice screeched. Well I wasn't expecting that to be the first thing out her mouth.

"I was nearly 16" I replied.

"Is that even legal?" She questioned.

"It doesn't exactly matter Alice she and Edward already did it" Rosalie said.

I was grateful for her being here there was no way in hell I could have told Alice myself.

"I have a niece" she sighed "Did you say you named her Hope?"

I nodded.

"It fit's" she mumbled to herself then spoke up "Do you have like a picture that I could see?"

I went to my purse and took out the photo I had out and handed it to her. Her slim fingers skimmed over the photo.

"She looks like her dad" I said looking at Alice.

"She looks like her mom" Alice replied back.

"She looks like them both" Rosalie smiled.

Alice looked up from the picture and smiled at both of us then attacked us with a hug. We all laughed.

"When do we get to meet her?" Alice asked.

"She's coming with my mom to the wedding but I need to tell Edward first" I gave her a weak smile as she pulled out her phone and took a picture of the picture.

I laughed "You know I have a picture of her on my cell I could send you"

"Send send send" she chanted.

She had really taken the news well. After it had sent Rosalie looked at me "You know how I wanted to tell you something when we were at the bridal shop?" I nodded "Well I heard Tanya telling the sales lady that her bump was fake" she smiled at me.

"Shut up seriously" I smiled back.

"That bitch is going down" Alice called out.

Alice had made us stay over so we could come up with a plan and what a plan it was. We would have to wait till lunch to do it so everyone would be their for some kick ass humiliation on Tanya's part. The morning had went by just like any other day. Every time I saw Rose or Alice they would wink at me and I would wink back it even got as far as Alice and Rosalie doing the Charlie's Angels pose outside the girls bathroom when no one was looking. It took everything I had not to burst out laughing. When lunch finally came I sat down between Edward and Alice leaving Tanya to having to sit in-between Alice and Rosalie. Since she had told Edward she had made it her duty to be with him whenever she could and that usually meant sitting next to him at lunch leaving me next to Emmett 'the human trash bin ' but not today.

"So Tanya, How are you feeling?" Alice asked while I looked at everybody in our group's face they were staring at Alice like she had grown another head.

"Erm I'm fine thanks" she replied.

My turn. "I hear morning sickness is a pain"

"Yeah you cant have kissed many people with that breath" Rosalie added.

I could hear Emmett trying to turn his laugh into a fake cough but failing epically. Edward squeezed my hand under the table and sent me a questionable look which I replied with "What we are just asking her how the pregnancy's going".

"I haven't actually saw you running to the bathroom. Is that normal not to have it?" Alice asked.

"I have it in the evenings" Tanya said.

"Have your feet swollen yet?" Rosalie questioned.

"What?" Tanya looked disgusted at the question.

Rose took it once step further and looked under the table "hmm I think they might of or have you always had big feet?".

Tanya didn't answer. Instead of Alice going next to our surprise Paul asked a question "Have you had any weird cravings?. I hear women get them sometimes when their pregnant".

Rose and I nodded and turned to Tanya who shook her head- No.

I leaned over the table and looked at her fake bump "Are you sure your not having twins?" I asked.

"Bella" Edward whisper shouted in complete shock.

I turned and put my hand on his chest "It's just that her bump is rather large for how far along she is that's all"

He took my hand and kissed the inside of my wrist. I smiled up at him and turned round to look at the girls.

"How would you know?" Tanya glared at me.

I just shrugged and let Rosalie ask the finally question "When the due date?".

At this Tanya stood up "I don't need to listen to this" and with that she stormed out the cafeteria with everybody's eyes following her.

"What I thought that was a reasonable question" Rosalie said, both Alice and I nodded to her.

Rosalie stood up grabbing our hands and stormed out of the same door Tanya had just exited. I could hear the shuffling of feet and I knew everyone of our nosey classmates had followed. Perfect.

I caught the glimpse of Tanya's hair by her locker before Rosalie pushed her against it. Rosalie leaned into her ear and started whispering to her. Tanya's eyes widened and her hand went to the bump, too everyone it would look like she was protecting it but we knew better. Whispers were circling around us people thought we were sick and other just couldn't speak. I felt someone catch my arm I turned around to see Edward "What the hell are you doing?" he asked fear warping around his words. I took his hand away "What needs to be done" I replied. He was about to speak again but was cut off by Alice yanking me away so I could stand next to her and Rosalie. Tanya's arms were still over her bulging stomach when Rosalie let go of her however with the three of us standing their she couldn't escape.

"You want to do the honours Bella" Rosalie smiled. It was a little scary that Rosalie was enjoying this but then again Tanya deserved it.

"Wait" Alice said turning to Tanya she continued "Do you want to say anything?" she asked. It was her idea to give Tanya the chance to own up. Rosalie hated the idea but knew Tanya would tell Alice to fuck off so her plan would still fall into place and just like she predicted that's exactly what happened.

"Well then Bella step up" Alice went round to Tanya and lifted her top up but not enough to show anything just enough for me to yank the fake bump out. Everyone in the room gasped, Rosalie and Alice smiled and Tanya just glared. Still holding onto the bump I through it at Edward who just caught.

To everyone's surprise and I mean everyone's Alice went up and slapped Tanya across the face "That's for hurting and lying to Edward" another slap "And that's for the misery you put Bella through"

Just as Alice began to step away Tanya launched for her hair but Rose was to quick and slammed her back against the locker before pushing her down the hall. Tanya took one look at us all and walked away pulling her phone out of her pocket with a murderous glare.

Paul finally broke away all the glares that were getting sent to Tanya by stating that we better clear off before someone comes. Everybody headed back to their lunch but we all took a step outside.

"That was bloody hot" Emmett stated "But I better not see you do that again Bella but well done" he smiled at me.

Jasper pulled Alice into a backwards hug and started laughing "You really are Emmett's sister".

For the next 10 minutes Rose gave everyone the run down on how we found out the truth. I finally looked at Edward he was smiling.

"Thank god she was lying though I wouldn't be surprised if she was telling the truth I mean only sluts get pregnant at that age"

My eyes widened but before I could say anything Emmett's fist had clashed with Edwards jaw sending him flying onto the ground.

"What the fuck was that for" Edward shouted.

"For getting my sister pregnant and for insulting her, Rose and anybody else you jackass" I turned round to see everybody looking at both Rose and I. Their eyes widened and mouths dropped. Alice however was only staring at Rosalie who was looking at the ground. In the next moment Emmett was on the ground "What the hell man" he looked up at Jasper who was glaring at him. If looks could kill.

"You got my sister pregnant! I'm going to fucking emasculate you"

Japer closed his fist but Rosalie ran and grabbed onto him "It wasn't Emmett" she cried "Please" Jasper took one look at her and he softened pulling her in for a hug.

Suddenly their was a loud crack and we all whipped round to see Paul holding his nose "You just broke my nose asshole" he was glaring at Jacob.

"Sorr-y but I thought you were going to punch me too" Jacob stuttered.

"Oh get your stupid designer clothes away from me before I -" SLAP!

Oh god Jacob just slapped him across the face "Don't insult my clothes you *beep*"

"*beep*?" Jasper asked.

"He doesn't want to swear" Alice rolled her eyes like everyone should know that.

I turned round to Edward who was still on the ground he was staring straight at me. I couldn't think of what to say the noise of their laughter was just too loud. I took a deep breath "SHUT UP" I yelled.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture I had showed Alice earlier.

Took a deep breath and finally went to tell him the truth like I should of done in the beginning.

"Do you remember the wedding a few years ago and we got pretty drunk?" I asked.

He sighed "Yeah I remember it. All of it but I didn't know **you** did"

I was momentarily shocked but I needed to tell him. I leaned down and handed him the photo he gasped "She's called Hope and your daughter"

With that I turned round and left with Rosalie and Alice on my tail.

Tanya's POV

Those sons of bitches. How dare they do that to me? They are going to die! The rage inside me made me grab my phone to call my crazy ass cousin who will help me with my little problem.

"What is it Tanya?" he growled.

"I need a little help my plan failed and I need you to help me scare some bitches shitless" I replied.

"Who are they?"

"Their girls in my class that fucking humiliated me: Rosalie and then theirs Bella fucking Swan who stole **my man**!"

I could hear his laugh through the phone. Bingo!

"I'll help"

**So Edward knows the truth. What did you all think? Hit? Miss? **

**Right I'm away going to watch Supernatural! (Dean 3 ) **

**Oh and Happy New Year to you all!**

**Bye xx**


	17. I all begins with E!

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight just the plot!**

103 reviews! You guys are amazing, you know it just makes my day reading all your reviews so thanks!

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

"_What is it Tanya?" he growled. _

"_I need a little help my plan failed and I need you to help me scare some bitches shitless" I replied. _

"_Who are they?" _

"_Their girls in my class that fucking humiliated me: Rosalie and then theirs Bella fucking Swan who stole __**my man**__!" _

_I could hear his laugh through the phone. Bingo! _

"_I'll help" _

Rosalie's POV

The moment we followed Bella out of the school Alice was on my tail. I never spoke, never said one word not even a mumble. No matter what Bella had just told Edward she was still somehow strong she told Alice to shut up and to drop it. The authority in her voice did just the thing.

"Listen I've told him the ball is in his court but tonight we are going to have some fun, okay. It feels like a huge amount has been lifted off my shoulder finally so tonight's about Esme's hen night and that's all we are going to think about. Now where are we going?" Bella stated.

"My house" Alice replied.

Tonight was going to be awkward but Bella was right we have got to start living our life. I've made my choices and now I need to live with them. I already had my costume sorted well we all had although Alice wouldn't tell us what she was going as: which was kind of annoying since she had forced it out of us. She had instituted on making all of our costumes herself: Esme was going as Esmeralda from the Hunchback of Notre-damn, figures with her name in it an all. Kate was going as an Enchantra and to tell you the truth I don't have a clue what that is. Bella on the other hand wouldn't go with my suggestion - Mr Edward Cullen- so instead she was going as Egyptian princess or something like that. My outfit was going to rock I was going as Eve. Yipe from Adam and Eve.

When we finally reached the house Esme and Kate were already inside by the look of things. Knowing that Esme will know we weren't at school since it's a small town and all we decided it would be better to just come clean about everything. So when we got in Bella explained the situation and told how we just wanted to have some fun today. To say Esme was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't speak just like everybody else. The silent … When the awkwardness finally broke it was already time to get ready. Alice insisted on getting ready early because "it takes time for perfection" those being her exact words. Esme and Kate were getting ready in one room, Bella and I in another and Alice was herself since no one could see her outfit. She had given each of us our outfits that she had made. They looked amazing just as they would actually look like except for mine. I was **not** wearing just leafs- 1) I was not a slut looking for attention and 2) Esme would freak and the most important 3) Emmett would kill anybody that even glanced at me. So my dress was a short green dress that came out at the hips, it was lined with a couple of leafs just to get the idea that I was actually Eve.

Both Bella and I phone has been constantly ringing since we came in, finally it was enough to make me crack so I quickly picked my phone up to talk to Emmett:

"_Hey babe look I'm really sorry it was just reflex to defend you. I'm so sorry" He whines _

"_Look Emmett its fine. It would have came out sooner or later now I have to go. Love you"_

"_Love you too" he replies. _

Right now for Edward:

"_Look Edward, Bella doesn't want to talk not today. Today she just wants to have fun ok, so stop phoning she'll speak to you tomorrow" I cut him off. _

"_But tomorrow's the wedding?" he replied. _

"_Yeah and that's why we are having fun and not getting drunk off our asses" _

And with that I hung up and turned to Bella.

"Well I think that's sorted" I told her she nodded and went to dry her hair while I stepped into the shower.

Soon we were all ready and downstairs waiting on Alice to come down with her 'monster' of an outfit. We first heard her musical laugh then her small feet plonking down the stairs and that's when we saw her outfit: she wore a pair of boys sweats and converses, her hair was curled as much as it could. She wore a baseball cap on backwards but the funniest part was the top with the huge muscles and 6 pack. She was Emmett! And that is just the funniest thing I've ever saw.

After we were all done laughing we headed to the bar it wasn't one of those huge hen nights with drama. Just a simple boring one was all Esme wanted since she was happy to be a married women and didn't want to celebrate her last night of being single.

The night was great with lots and lots of picture taking, laughs and just random banter but soon enough it was time to turn in for a early rise in the morning.

**I know this is a extremely short chapter and I didn't have time to re check it but it was just a filler before the big day! Which I'm excited about. Any ideas as to what might happen? **

**And since it was such a short chapter how about a sneak peak at the next chapter:**

"There she stood my daughter, my beautiful daughter, my sole reason for living saying the words I always wished she could say - Daddy"

**(Bella's POV)**

**(Pictures are on profile of their costumes)**

**Bye *waves***


	18. Wedding  Part 1

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight just the plot!**

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

_The night was great with lots and lots of picture taking, laughs and just random banter but soon enough it was time to turn in for a early rise in the morning. _

**Chapter Song: In my daughters eyes by Martina McBride**

**Bella's POV**

The house was ready it was covered in white satin and white lilies. It was really beautiful. I still couldn't believe Alice had pulled this all off sure it was Esme's ideas but the decorating was all Alice. It was half an hour to the wedding everybody was nervous even Esme who already knew her prince was waiting on her at the end of the road. I was getting the last touches on my makeup when the most precious thing in the world came into the room. My daughter. The next thing she was in my arms squealing as I spun her around "Oh I've missed you so much" I said as I gave her the biggest hug I could possibly have given her. "Missed you too mommy" she smiled. She looked so much like Edward she even had his smile.

"I can't cry. The makeup, the makeup" I looked up to see Alice fanning a towel in front of her face. Hope gave Alice a weird face "Mommy who is that?" she pointed to Alice.

I laughed "Hope meet your Aunty Alice".

Hope smiled and ran up to give Alice a hug. After hugging everyone in the room she got to the last person, Rosalie. She smiled at her "I like your hair its like a princesses"

Rosalie smiled back "You look like a princess yourself" and with that Hope gave her last hug before heading out the door.

"Omg she's so cute. I love her. She's getting spoiled rotten" Alice beamed.

I laughed "Nope no way she's not going to be spoiled rotten Alice"

Jasper came in the room "You ready to go" he said to Esme.

"Right after Bella and Edward start to walk count to 10 then come down the stairs?" Alice told her.

She smiled and nodded. We took that as a sign to leave Alice got up and took Jaspers arm and took the first step down the stairs. The wedding had started. Next up was Kate and Garrett who worked with Carlisle in the hospital, then Rose and Emmett. We all prayed Emmett wouldn't put on a swagger walking down the aisle like he had wanted to do. Then it was Edward and I. I took him arm and smiled up to him as he mouthed "You look beautiful"

We walked down the stairs. To say I was terrified of walking was an understatement Alice had made us all wear heels and I was sure I was going to fall.

Edward leaned down and spoke into my ear "Relax I wont let you fall".

"These shoes might" I whispered.

I never looked back at him but I heard him chuckle. As we got to the altar Edward leaned down and kissed my hand before we parted to different sides. Oh god why do I always blush!

Once I was standing next to Rosalie instead of looking at the bride like everyone does I looked at Carlisle: he broke out into one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen. He was ecstatic!

I wondered if I will ever be as happy as them without even thing I looked up at Edward who was looking at me. I got that crooked grin. Again I blushed god what was wrong with me today. Just as the minister was about to start Rose whispered to Alice and I " This could be us one day".

"_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony"_

The ceremony was long and my feet were killing me but it was doubtfully the most beautiful thing I had ever saw. It brought each of us girls to tears especially the vows they were beautiful. Finally the minister said _"You may kiss the Bride". _

"FINALLY. I'm hungry" We all turned round to see Emmett. Roses eyes were wide with rage because he had just spoiled the moment.

"The only thing that could ruin that moment was Emmett and his bloody stomach" Rosalie growled

Carlisle and Esme laughed and kissed. It was sweet and not like how Emmett and Rosalie would have kissed thank god. They walked out into the large living room which had been cleared and now staged a band and tables. It wasn't that huge a wedding well Forks wasn't a very big town as it was. The moment everyone was seated Snow patrols Chasing cars started to play and the happy couple had their first dance as a married couple.

About half way through their dance I felt Edward whisper in my ear "Could I talk to you for a second"

We walked out the room and into the hall, I leaned against the wall waiting for him to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me about our daughter?" He asked. I had been waiting on this question for a while and no matter how many times I tried to find an answer I just couldn't put it into words but now I had too. I owed him an explanation.

Instead of running out the room like I felt like doing I stood tall and answered the question. "I wanted to you have no idea how much. You were the reason I came here… I really did want to just come out and tell you but I was scared" I finally said.

"What were you scared off?" he asked.

"Rejection" I muttered.

He put his hand on my cheek "Why did you think I would reject you?".

"Because you want a life. You want to become a Doctor just like Carlisle and I didn't want to ruin your life"

I hadn't realised I was looking at the floor until he brought my eyes up to meet his "Bella no life is worth living if your not in it. I love you. I want us to be a family. You, me and Hope. I promise if you let me I'll be the best dad I can possibly be. I'll put my girls before myself because I love you. Both of you"

It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to me I could feel my tears falling down my cheeks so I said the only thing that mattered. The only thing I felt. "I love you too Edward".

He smiled. I closed my eyes as he leant in …

It was a soft little voice that brought reality back. I looked up. There she stood my daughter, my beautiful daughter, my sole reason for living saying the words I always wished she could say - Daddy.

Before the next tear fell from my eyes she was in Edwards arms. He hugged her like it was the end of the world like it was a last goodbye. I could see a tear falling from his eye when he looked up at me I couldn't breathe it was everything I wanted and more a real family. He pulled me into the hug and we stood their for what felt like a lifetime. A peaceful lifetime. One I never wanted to give up. I felt Edwards lips on my head and I snuggled tightly into our hug.

Edward leant down to my ear whispering "How did she know who I was?"

"I never told you but I did tell Hope everyday who her daddy was I have the picture of us at the wedding in my room" I whispered back.

Soon enough people began to realise we were missing and Alice came out smiling when she saw us "Its about time" she laughed.

"Alice" Hope smiled. Edward put her on the ground and she run up to Alice who held out her hand and together they walked back into the hall.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

Nodding I laced my hands in his and walked into the hall. We had nearly gotten to our table when Charlie walked up to us. I was petrified of what he was going to say.

"Carlisle told me **everything**" he said emphasising on the last word "Look Bells I'm happy for you. Truly I am and I know I was a bit harsh with you Bella but I thought it was for the best. I was wrong I know that now but really if your daughter came home pregnant at that age you would be pretty mad too but I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me" he continued.

"You're my dad and I love you so of course your forgiven" I reached out and gave him a hug which he awkwardly responded to.

"You better look after my girl Edward now I'm off to see my beautiful granddaughter who right now is getting tortured by the fashion twins who are planning her next outfit" he slapped Edward on the back before leaving.

Edward looked confused "Was that an approval?" he asked.

"I believe so" I smiled before catching his lips in mine.

He broke away as Adele's 'Make you feel my love' started playing and pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Edward" I whined "I cant dance".

"Don't worry love its all in the leading"

_but I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_no doubt in my mind where you belong.I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,and I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_to make you feel my love…_

"Thanks for the dance beautiful" he pecked my cheek as I expected I blushed "You know your blush is really adorable"

Him pointing it out made be blush even more. Damn it! I buried my face into his chest I couldn't hear him laughing but his chest was definitely a signal that he was. I pushed off him and walked to the table before I could sit on my seat Edward had already pulled me onto his lap.

"Can't you leave the poor girl alone?" Rosalie chuckled.

"Aww its sweet they haven't been this happy since the night of karaoke when they first kissed" Alice smiled sweetly at us.

"Well it technically wasn't their first kiss" Jasper pointed out.

"Hey has anyone seen Paul or Jacob?" Emmett asked.

"Paul's still hitting on that girl over by the bar and I haven't seen Jake" Jasper replied.

At that moment my mom came over "Bella darling Hope's getting tired is their anywhere she can sleep"

"Yeah I put a crib in my room" Edward said.

"I'll take her up mom" I said reaching over and taking my beautiful angel in my arms.

When I got up Edward followed "You really can't leave me alone can you" I joked.

"Nope your too damn sexy" he whispered into my ear. Giggling like a school girl Edward had to muffle my laughter with his hand to stop me walking up Hope.

Once she was safely tucked in we headed out the room lifting the baby monitor Edward had already set up.

"You know its really sweet what you did: the crib and that. Thanks" I smiled up at him. It felt like I hadn't stopped smiling since this morning.

We had neared the top of the stairs when Edward stopped me putting his finger to his mouth in a silencing motion. That's when we heard it the sighs coming from the closet. My eyes widened. Edward grabbed my hand and ran us both down the stairs when we got to our table we both burst out laughing.

"What are they laughing at?" Alice asked.

"Bells what is it?" Emmett said.

"Closet….people…moans" Edward laughed.

"What are you serious! Come on. Jasper move it" Emmett got up pulling Jasper with him and headed out the door closely followed by the rest of us. When we got to the top landing Alice and Rose had their hands covering their mouths trying to hold in their laughter that was escaping. Emmett on the other hand had a devious smile. What is he up to?

Banging on the door Emmett yelled "Dude come on, we all want to use the closet!" and with that he opened the closet door before we even saw who was in it he shut the door. His face was priceless. He was shocked! "Ewwwwww I didn't want to see that!" He wined "My eyes, my poor innocent eyes" he shouted covering them up with his hands.

"Get a grip Emmett and your eyes aren't that innocent" Jasper rolled his eyes at him and opened the door wide letting everyone see who was in it.

Mike and Jacob.

My mouth dropped so did Jaspers and Edwards. Emmett looked like he was going to be sick but Alice and Rosalie were laughing!

"What the hell?" Edward muttered.

It was Jake who spoke "Look its not what it looks like"

"It exactly what it looks like" Emmett said shuddering. I wonder what he saw. Wait change that I really don't want to know what he saw.

"It's just.., Look… HE'S AN INCUBUS! HE SCEDUCED ME!"

Jasper laughed "Dude relax its ok if your gay"

"I'm not gay" Jacob stated.

"Bi then" Edward added.

"Look I like WOMEN!" he shouted.

"That's not what it looked like" Emmett muttered.

"Look when you want to officially come out it will be fine just don't you know literally come out the closet. Like now" Edward said.

"Wait a second! Mike you hit on me?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure I was you know gay" he blushed.

"Oh ok right"

"Why did you like his flirting Bella?" Rose asked.

Edward growled. I patted his chest "No Rose I didn't and btw why are you and Alice laughing?"

"Oh we totally knew Jake was gay. I mean he knows clothes but you should have seen your expressions" Alice replied buckling over in a fit of laughter.

"Not every gay person is like that Alice"

"Yeah ano but still"

A couple of hours later we were still laughing, joking and dancing. Hope was still sleeping and Alice was up checking on her while I was 'dancing' with Edward well I was swaying.

"Bella" Alice was breathless.

I spun round. Worry creased her forehead "Bella. Hope's not in her crib…"

Emmett's POV

Where is she? Honestly the women is nowhere around.

"Hey, Kate have you seen Rose?" I asked.

"Nope last time I saw her she was going up to check on Hope" Kate replied.

"Right thanks. Hey Garrett" I walked away and headed upstairs.

I had just reached Edwards room when Bella came out crying on Edwards shoulder.

"Bell's what's wrong?" I asked.

Alice and Jasper ran up to us then "She's not anywhere in this house"

"Who Rose?"

"Emmett. Hope's missing" Edward put his arms round Bella "Look we'll split up ok we will find her. I promise" he told her.

"So is Rose" I told them…

**So what did you think? Hit? Miss? **

**Did anyone guess Jacob might have been gay? I mean he totally bitch slapped Paul for commenting on his clothes (Ch 16)**

**I know the cliff-hanger is pretty mean but the story needed it. **

**Till next time. **


	19. Wedding  Part 2

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight just the plot!**

**Ahhh! Last chapter before epilogue… **

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

_Alice and Jasper ran up to us then "She's not anywhere in this house" _

"_Who Rose?"_

"_Emmett. Hope's missing" Edward put his arms round Bella "Look we'll split up ok we will find her. I promise" he told her. _

"_So is Rose" I told them…_

The day had been a success to those who didn't know the truth but to those people who did, it was one of the scariest days of their life.

Bella was crying so much she could barely talk. Edward didn't know what to do he was so scared for the daughter he barely knew. Emmett acted optimistic like he knew what he was doing but deep down his fear was so intense for the love of his life and his young niece who had barely even lived. Jasper finally showed all his powerful emotions at once and calmed everyone down enough to actually look at the possibility of their chances and what they had to do to get the ones they love back. Alice was all over the place mumbling to herself about if they were alive or dead she really wasn't doing much to help the matter.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Edward yelled "Right listen to me we are going to get them back if it's the last thing I do: Alice and Jasper you go down stairs ask anyone but don't act suspicious we don't want everyone panicked in case it's a false alarm, if Charlie has to be contacted he will be. Emmett you look in town take a swift sweep round" he pulled out his keys and threw them at Emmett "Bella and I will look around the grounds and everyone meet outside the front door after" and with that they all left.

Alice pulled Jaspers hand and towed him down the stairs even though he was going as fast as a human could possibly go. Before they walked into the room Jasper pulled Alice to his side whispering in her ear that they needed to look normal. Plastering a fake smile on her face Alice giggled as she entered the room walking right over to Paul who had finally stopped hitting on the girl at the bar.

"Hey what have you two been doing?" Paul asked giving Jasper a smile that read that he could properly guess what but little to his knowledge he was dead wrong.

Alice rolled her eyes "Hey have you seen Rose? I need to go to the bathroom"

"No and why in the world would you need Rose to go with you. There is only one toilet?" he asked.

"We need to reapply our makeup" Alice answered slowly like he was stupid "Oh well I'll just have to go asks someone else" she gave a little wave and headed over to Jessica.

"So you get some" Paul asks waggling his eyebrows at Jasper who only rolls his eyes.

"Whatever man I don't want the details"

"So who was the hot girl at the bar?" Jasper asked.

"Dude your taken. Surprisingly it was that Angela chick from History I never realised how hot she was pity she's taken" he laughed.

" Well theirs plenty of fish in the sea"

"Yeah I guess?" Paul answered slightly confused.

Jasper looked over at Alice who had finished talking to the bunch of girls she shook her head.

No.

Crap where could they be he wondered.

"Edward look" Bella said pointing to the ground where a piece of blue torn cloth lay on the ground it was the exact same as their dresses.

"Right let's go"

They followed the trail which until it came to an end . Edward snapped a twig which was blocking their path that's when they first heard the masculine voice of pure evil "Who's there?"

Edward put one finger on his lips motioning for Bella to stay quite.

"Look its pointless if you're here for Blondie theirs a gun pointing right at her long golden locks so show yourself or she dies"

Bella's eyes widened and a whimper escapes her lips.

"Or would you rather the gorgeous little girl gets it" laughed the man.

Surrendering Edward put his hands in the air and walked out into the clearing leaving Bella in the shadow of the night. The first thing he could see was a tear-filled Rose who was crouching over trying to protect his daughter from everything that was happening around them. She looked up at Edward and through her tears whispered "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

"Rosalie its not your fault" Edward replied his eyes falling onto the guy that had them at gun point. The man was no one he had ever seen before he had dark hair covering his eyes and he wore all black like he was trying to blend into the darkness but by the way Rose moved it seemed that she knew exactly who he was and what he could do.

A scream pierced the air from behind him and he spun round so quickly to see Bella getting dragged by her hair to where she was thrown next to him. He recognised her right away. Tanya.

He picked Bella up placing her behind him.

"Oh course it was all her fault Eddie poo she like told you the truth about our baby" Tanya spoke.

"We didn't have a kid Tanya you lied to me"

"Ok so I might of told a little porky but look we do have a child" she pulled Rosalie off Hope and picked her up "See her names Megan"

"That's my child you sick psychotic bitch" Bella yelled.

"Language Bella my child can hear you" Tanya glared.

"SHES NOT YOUR -" Edward placed his hand over Bella's mouth and looked at Tanya.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"For us to be a family. Me you and Megan" she smiled "and for your little play thing to go away" she motioned to Bella.

Edward sighed fighting back tears at the word he had to say "Ok I'll leave Bella but I want Rose and Bella to walk away without a scratch and then we can leave ok?"

"Sorry mate but Blondie's mine. Didn't she tell you we have been together since she was.. well young.. We have history" he said pulling Rosalie up and crushing her to his side.

Rosalie flinched.

Bella knew right there and then who this guy was "YOU WERENT TOGETHER YOU FUCKING RAPED HER YOU SICK FUGLY BASTARD"

His eyes filled with rage and was about to lunge at her when. SNAP.

Emmett ran to the car jumping in and pulling straight out of the garage he drove like a maniac through the streets of forks but nothing was out of the ordinary. After checking it again he began to have a bad feeling about this so pulled into his own house. He ran straight up the stairs and into his dads room he already knew where his dad kept his spare gun so it took him no time finding it. He was so shaken by what was going on that he never even commented on how it was his dads underwear drawer he was going through or what was inside it. After grabbing the gun he tucked it into the back of his trousers and left. Once he reached the Cullen house he noticed Alice and Jasper standing outside.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Nope" Jasper replied.

"Shit are Bella and Edward back?"

"No should we go find them?" Alice asked.

Jasper looked down at his watch they should have been back if their was nothing there.

Together the three of them set out on the same path Bella had found earlier. It wasn't long before they heard Bella's cry. The moment they saw Rose and Hope they realised that they really need help especially since the guy near them had a gun.

Alice was the first one that spoke "Your going to have to visit me in jail Jasper because I'm going to kill-" before she could finish Emmett whispered for her to shut up.

Jasper looked up at Alice he knew who this guy was and he really didn't want Alice anywhere near him. He wanted her safe so he did the thing he should have done from the beginning tell her to go and get help.

"Alice go get Charlie I mean it run and don't stop till you get him. I know who that is and we really need help" he gave her a quick kiss and whispered "I love you" .

With that Alice took off running .

Jasper looked back at Emmett "Do you know that bastard is?"

Emmett nodded and pulled out the gun.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" Jasper asked.

"It's Charlie's spare. Listen do you know how to use this" - Jasper nodded "- Good. I'll go out and keep them occupied and you go round to the other side. We need an advantage" he was cut off by Bella yelling "FUGLY BASTARD".

"Quick go" Emmett whisper-yelled shoving the gun into his hands. He stood up and walked out. SNAP.

Well they defiantly knew he was their now. "Em..me..tt" Rosalie stuttered.

"Shut up babe" the guy slapped her across the face.

"Don't touch her" Emmett growled.

"Really dude growling? Its not going to help you I'm the one with the gun and the girl so how about you shut the fuck up. Tanya go check if there is anyone else behind there"

"Sure Gregory" carrying Hope on her hip she walked over "Nope nothing there"

It was the first time Emmett had gotten to see Hope and to tell you the truth he never wanted to see her like this again: her face was blotchy from the amount of crying she was doing.

"I want my mommy. Daddy" she cried trying to crawl out of Tanya's hands.

"Stop crying you little brat" her hand raised to Hopes face but before she could pull back and slap her a shot fired through the air. Tanya dropped the little girl and fell to the ground with a screech. Blood pouring from her thigh.

Before Gregory could even twitch another shot was fired.

Not knowing wear it was coming from Edward pulled Bella to the ground and ran to Hope.

Emmett screamed for Rose but it wasn't needed. The bullet wasn't aimed at them it shot the desired target right through the back and into the heart.

Gregory fell to the ground.

Emmett ran over to Rosalie just as Jasper walked through the clearing and helped him get her up.

"Ho..pe?" Rosalie stuttered.

It was Bella who answered "She's fine" they each looked over to Edward who picked Hope up and gave her to Bella. They both went over to Rosalie and the girls hugged each other tightly.

"Good shot Jasper" Edward said.

Before he could answer a small pixie pushed him out the way and joined the girls. At the exact moment Charlie walked over hand cuffing Tanya who was still whimpering on the ground.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked looking each of them over.

Emmett nodded for everyone.

"Look Charlie I shot Greg…" Jasper began.

"No you never Jasper. I did. Do you hear me. I shot the both of them they were a danger" Charlie gave Jasper a 'don't argue with me' look.

Everyone knew what was happening Charlie was taking the fall for Jasper.

**I'm a little nervous about this chapter because it's the first time I have ever really written in 3rd**** person so I'm not really sure how happy I am with it…**

**Well anyway what did you think? Hit? Miss?**

**Well this is my last chapter I hope you all liked it and thank you all for R&R and for those who added it on their favourites. The next chapter will be the epilogue! **


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight just the plot!**

**It's the END! I don't know if I'm happy at that or sad but I loved writing it.**

**A/N:Ok I got a review saying someone was offeneded by them singing if you were gay in chapter 10 of my story and I'm sorry thats not how i wanted it but the reason everyone was laughing is because Jacob and Paul are really bad singers and I was not under any circumstances mocking anyone for being gay seeing as i know people that are gay and i would never do that. If anyone else is offended by this PM and i will change the chapter. Thanks. **

**Music - Lucky by Jason Mraz**

**Previously in Secrets, Past Memories and Hopefully a Future:**

"_Look Charlie I shot Greg…" Jasper began. _

"_No you never Jasper. I did. Do you hear me. I shot the both of them they were a danger" Charlie gave Jasper a 'don't argue with me' look. _

_Everyone knew what was happening Charlie was taking the fall for Jasper. _

Bella's POV

It had been 2 weeks since we all stood on the clearing, 2 weeks since my dad had been suspended pending a formal investigation that had still not been finished.

Edward and I were now officially together despite all the glares I get from girls at school. My mom had left leaving Hope with me because honestly after everything that's happened I couldn't live another day without her. Although Edward and I were still living separately we still made it work. He would come over everyday and spend time with Hope playing with all her toys everyone had spoiled her with especially Alice and Rosalie. Seriously my daughter now had more clothes than me! They never let her wear the same outfit twice which was a right pain in my ass but Hope loved to dress up so there was no point complaining anymore especially with Rose and Alice buying the clothes without my permission anyway. No matter how annoying their dress up games were I could always count on them watching Hope when I needed some quality time with Edward the man I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with.

Today was Mothers day and I had been woken up extremely early to breakfast in bed thanks to Edward and Hope. God only knows how early he would have had to get up at seeing as he would have to drive to my house, wake Hope up and cook but it was really appreciated. After we had all eaten breakfast in bed I got up to get ready seeing as we had school today thankfully however the stares had stopped and things were back to normal. Carlisle and Esme were loving married life and had invited Charlie and Emmett over for dinner to allow us to have the house to ourselves tonight. Charlie wasn't happy at first until Edward reminded him that Hope was going to be here too, that calmed him down a bit. It was quite funny actually because well Emmett being Emmett reminded him of how Hope was conceived which should have been embarrassing but seeing as he was talking about bees and wasps no one could really take it seriously.

Soon it was time to drop Hope off at Edward's house seeing as Esme doesn't work she insisted she would watch Hope while we were at school. So after a goodbye kiss and yet another thanks to Esme we were on our way. Once again the moment we stepped out if the car we heard Alice singing:

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend **

**Lucky to have been where I have been **

**Lucky to be coming home again **

**Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh They don't know how long it takes **

**Waiting for a love like this **

**Every time we say goodbye **

**I wish we had one more kiss **

**I'll wait for you, I promise you I will**

But this time Emmett had joined in too.

"What the hell Emmett don't encourage her" Edward muttered.

"Sorry Eddie but I couldn't help it" He gave us a grin.

"I really don't understand why you sing that we aren't anything like Sam and Quinn" I told her.

"Well Quinn did get pregnant but that was with Puck" Rosalie added.

"That's not what I'm talking about its because you two are best friends and you are in luvv" she swooned.

Grabbing Edward's hand I pulled him in the direction of my locker with the two of them still singing behind us " Jasper you need to stop her watching Glee or I will gleefully run her down with Emmett's truck" I turned round and screamed.

"Alice shut up I don't want pixie blood on my baby" Emmett petted his car "Don't worry I'll kept you from mean old Bella"

Everyone laughed.

Edward walked me too my first class before I walked in he leaned down and began kissing me. When we heard someone cough from behind us we turned round to be faced by the trio of Emmett, Jacob and Paul.

"You know if you two are going to suck face can you do it somewhere else and not outside the boy's locker room that Bella isn't even allowed in. It just looks like your about to do something dirty " Paul waggled his eyebrows causing the other boys to laugh.

"Jealous Paul that your not getting any" Bella questioned.

"Actually Bella I'm getting plenty" he looked over at Angela "If you know what I mean"

"Please tell me you are not making her cheat on her boyfriend"

"If she was going to cheat it wouldn't be my fault it would be hers and no they broke up a week ago. She just doesn't want to upset him by getting into a relationship with someone so quickly" he replied.

"Aww well that's sweet of you guys but I have to go get changed" I gave Edward a quick peck on the lips and left.

Once again I was in a team with Paul we were practicing hitting the ball with the bat when all that could be heard was a deafening screech and a load of shouting:

"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK EMMETT. OWWW!" Jacob yelled kneeling over in pain.

"It's alright your not going to be knocking someone up anyway just calm down" Emmett replied.

"THAT'S NOT THE ONLY REASON.. ... WE HAVE ONE EMMETT! I STILL NEED FULL USE OF IT ESPECIALLY IF IM GAY YOU .."

"Jacob that's enough now go to the nurse now Paul you go with him" the teacher yelled.

I looked around at the faces of my classmates they were shocked about what they just heard even Paul but he seemed to come out of his daze and helped Jacob get to the nurse.

"Nice going Emmett!" I slapped him across the arm.

"I didn't mean it Bella" he pouted.

Finally school was finished. I got to the parking lot and noticed Edwards car missing but before I could think anything of it Alice pulled my arm and lead me to her car while rambling about how Edward had left school early to pick up Hope so they could start getting ready so she would drop me off. When we pulled up at my house I climbed out the car and ran to the house just before Alice left she called out to me "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" followed by her laughter.

When I opened the door it was dark all the blinds had been shut and the only light was coming from the living room but even that was dim. The moment I stepped into the room I gasped: the couch had been moved, candles were lit around the room and on the floor lay a red blanket with food laid out but that's not what caused my gap sitting on the carpet was my daughter dressed in a red dress and Edward who looked stunning in his black button down shirt. Hope ran over to me grabbing my hand and took me over to join them.

"Do you like it mommy? It was all daddy's idea" she smiled.

"Darling I love it but you both really didn't have to do all this"

"But we were happy to weren't we Hope" Edward replied while Hope nodded.

"Ok so what is it you have for me" I laughed.

"Your favourite mushroom ravioli and for dessert chocolate cake" Edward smiled handing me over a plate.

It was amazing better than the one we had ate in that Italian restaurant "You made this?" I asked.

He nodded while eating his own.

"It yummy" I said round a mouthful of food which caused him to laugh.

Afterwards we settled onto the couch each on of us completely full when Edward excused himself. I was in the middle of tickling Hope when he bent down on one knee in front of me.

Oh God what was he doing?

"Bella I love you and I always will.."

I cut him off "Edward please tell me this isn't what I think it is"

He laughed "Its not a proposal Bella but it is a promise ring. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you and Hope but I know how you feel about getting married young and I don't want to push you. So if you'll let me I promise that one day I will get down on one knee with a ring at the right moment when you are ready but for now I want to ask you: Will you be my girlfriend?"

I laughed throwing my arms around his neck "Yes yes YES!"

Picking me up he spun me around in his arms "I hope I get that reaction when I really do propose" he chuckled.

When he set me back on my feet I gave him a kiss on the lips and turned to Hope who was jumping up and down on the couch happily.

Edward sat down pulling Hope onto his lap and me to his side "I love both of you"

Hope giggled "We love you too daddy".

**1 year later**

We watched Hope run up the stairs and right into Edwards house where everyone was having dinner.

"Edward my dads going to flip we've barely started college do we really have to tell them tonight" I put my head on his shoulder.

"I know love but everyone else will be their so it won't be that bad" he kissed the top of head and took my hand as we walked into the house where all hell might break loose.

Without even waiting till dinner Edward called everyone into the living room.

"Well erm it just that we have.." I was so nervous. God my hands were so sweating.

Edward whispered into my ear "Bella calm down if they're going to kill anyone it will be me"

"That's what I'm worried about your not bullet proof" I whispered back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked.

"Bella's pregnant" Edward beamed while I hid behind him as if they were going to attack me.

"But you.." Charlie was cut off.

"God Edward do you have super sperm or something" Rosalie laughed "But Congrats"

**I'm not very happy about this chapter seeing as I couldn't figure out what I wanted to write and I didn't have time to check it over but I hoped you all liked reading this story and thanks for doing so. For anyone that has twitter my link is on my profile if you want to follow me.**

**For the people who read my story ****Adrenaline**** I have finally gotten over my writers block (halleluiah!) and I will continue writing it but I will have to start from the very beginning so please bare with me.**

**Thanks to everyone who R&R and for those who added it on their favourite. **

**For the last time! What did you think? Hit? Miss? **

**I will miss all your comments Bye! **


End file.
